You can ride my broomstick anyday, Harry
by Ares Sasuke
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN Puedes montar mi escoba cuando quieras, Harry. Secuela de Severus' Very Bad Day. Severus y Harry cargan con las consecuencias de la broma de Harry. Severus se emborracha, Harry se calienta. ¿Lleva esto a amor SLASH? ¡Por supuesto que sí! SSHP
1. Estúpido Alcohol, Estúpido Yo

Hola! He vuelto con la secuela de Severus's Very Bad Day. Como con la anterior, esta es una traducción de **juxtaposed**, a la que de nuevo le doy las gracias por dejarme publicar su historia aquí.

**You can ride my broomstick any day, Harry.**

Autora: **juxtaposed**

Traductora: **Ares Sasuke**

Nota de la Autora: _Hey, todos! Esta es la secuela de mi primera historia SSHP, __Severus' Very Bad Day.__;cuenta las consecuencias de lo que Harry hizo. No __**necesitáis**__ leerla para entender esta, pero dejará las cosas más claras. Además, es un fic corto y ligero, y estaré __**muy**__ agradecida si le echáis una ojeada y me decís lo que pensáis de él._ (NdT: y lo mismo me vale a mí!)

_Ahora, la razón por la que creé una nueva historia para la secuela, aunque continua exactamente donde se quedó, es porque esto va a ser SLASH – estoy segura de que lo estabais viendo venir. Así que básicamente, aquellos a los que no les guste este tipo de parejas, son libres de irse, y quedarse satisfechos con SVBD. Pero para aquellos que les guste un poco de amor chico-chico… continuad leyendo y (espero) que disfrutéis!_

**Disclaimer**: todo el universo Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**"You can ride my broomstick any day, Harry."  
**by **juxtaposed**

**Capítulo Uno: Estúpido Alcohol, Estúpido yo.**

"_Puedes montar mi escoba cuando quieras, Harry."_

Era esta única frase la que retumbaba a través de la cabeza de Severus Snape. Era esta sola línea la que continuaba golpeando sin descanso contra su sien. Era este solitario comentario el que estaba lentamente, pero inexorablemente, llevándole al borde de la locura. Estaba profundamente tentado a entumecer sus pensamientos con un trago de su más fuerte Fire Whiskey, pero había aprendido una lección sobre_ ese punto_. De hecho, eso era lo que le había hecho decir esa maltita línea. Gimió sonoramente mientras pensaba en ello. _Otra vez_.

"_Puedes montar mi escoba cuando quieras, Harry."_

_Merlín, mátame ahora. Si tienes piedad, me harás arder en llamas y pestilencia y el dolor de mil __**crucio**__s._

Su mirada se dirigió a una botella de Fire Whiskey, pero la alejó con fuerza. Eso era lo que había causado todo este desastre. Bueno, era _parte_ de la razón. Su borrachera había sido causada por _otra_ extrañísima situación en la que se había encontrado él mismo – había sido incapaz de controlar su comportamiento, y había terminado siendo _bueno_.

Fue hace dos días, cuando empezó, y había sido inusitadamente bueno con todos. _Todos_. Incluso con los condenados _Gryffindors_, lo que, obviamente, le había horrorizado totalmente. Había durado dos días, y los efectos habían desaparecido hacía sólo una hora, como había descubierto cuando un desafortunado pequeño Hufflepuff se había cruzado en su camino. Se emocionó completamente al descubrir que era capaz no sólo de insultar, sino también castigar y hacer llorar, a un estudiante.

_Al menos, finalmente ha pasado algo bueno_, pensó suspirando para sí. Las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas teniendo que sonreír y ser encantador y simpático con todos habían sido agotadoras. Física _y _mentalmente. Simplemente no estaba en Severus Snape ser amable con otras personas, y había agotado sus reservas al hacerlo.

Por supuesto, una cosa era ser afable, como lo había sido cuando el encantamiento – hechizo – sortilegio – _maldición_ – no sabía qué infortunio exactamente le había caído encima, pero se parecía más a un maldito maleficio que a otra cosa, le daba la impresión – había empezado a hacer estragos. En cualquier caso, simplemente hubiera sido tolerado, incluso olvidado – no por él, ciertamente; sino por los estudiantes, después de muchas detenciones distribuidas y puntos descontados.

_Pero no, tenía que emborracharme._

Severus suponía que eso realmente no era su culpa. Después de todo, cualquier otro en su situación probablemente hubiera hecho lo mismo – beber hasta un estado de inconsciencia. Por supuesto, _no_ todo el mundo habría dicho lo que él había dicho.

"_Puedes montar mi escoba cuando quieras, Harry."_

Ugh. Había llamado al mocoso Potter _Harry_. Ahora¿_por qué_ había dicho eso¿_Por qué_ se había quedado ahí sonriendo al chico, llamándolo por su nombre, para luego hacer una dolorosamente descarada insinuación sexual al mocoso?

_En frente de otros treinta estudiantes, nada menos._

_¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?_

_Oh, no, es verdad. Yo no estaba pensando. El alcohol lo estaba haciendo bastante difícil. Por no mencionar que todavía tenía que ser agradable._

_¿Y de nuevo, por qué tenía que ser agradable?_

Esto era, junto con esa estúpida frase que había dicho, lo que circulaba constantemente por su mente. Severus no era un hombre estúpido. Y años como un Slytherin, Mortífago y espía le habían dados reflejos increíbles. Y aún así, de alguna manera, de alguna manera, alguien se las había ingeniado para cogerle por sorpresa y maldecidlo para que fuera bueno.

_Bueno, definitivamente, no fue un cambio de opinión._

Resopló para sí mientras lo pensaba, momentáneamente divertido consigo mismo, y luego se calmó mientras intentaba averiguar quién podría haberle hecho esto, cuándo, cómo y por qué.

Bueno, la parte de _por qué_ no era muy difícil.

Él era un bastardo escurridizo de Maestro de Pociones, el profesor 'malo' obligatorio que toda escuela tenía que tener.

_Aunque tendrías que pararte a pensar porque con tantos profesores malos __**verdaderos**__, el título no caería automáticamente en mí_, reflexionó. No que le importara, por supuesto. La verdad es que a Severus le divertía bastante la fachada que tenía que representar ante los estudiantes. Había ayudado a mantener su cubierta cuando había sido un espía de Voldemort. Por supuesto, incluso cuando Voldemort estaba derrotado y no tenía la necesidad de seguir así, había elegido hacerlo. Encontraba que muchas veces los estudiantes eran más manejables de esta manera.

Y, por supuesto, siendo el Slytherin que era, Severus disfrutaba totalmente al hacer sus pequeños comentarios hirientes. Especialmente porque era lo que se esperaba de él – no necesitaba explicarse ante nadie si, por ejemplo, le decía a un estudiante que parecía un sapo, o si le quitaba decenas de puntos a cualquier casa que no fuera Slytherin, simplemente porque le daba la gana.

Por supuesto, él siempre se aseguraba de tener a alguien para justificar la reducción de los puntos. No hubiera sido bueno si hubiera declarado de repente "¡Cien puntos menos para Gryffindor!" sin ninguna razón, eso le hubiera hecho parecer _demasiado_ discriminatorio. Así que se lo pasaba en grande esperando a que los estudiantes cometieran el más mínimo error. E incluso cuando no estaba en clase, se divertía rondando los casillos en busca de desafortunados y testarudos estudiantes.

Y a falta de otros, siempre tenía sus tres estudiantes favoritos para atormentar. Bueno, cuatro, contando al chico Longbottom – gracias a Merlín que había dejado las pociones después del quinto año. Pero sin él, solo eran _esos_ tres – el trío Dorado de Gryffindor; el Equipo Soñado; Chico Maravilla y sus compinches...

Harry Potter, el Niño Que _No_ Moriría, que se parecía bastante a su detestable padre y aún así actuaba casi como su compasiva madre volviendo loco a Severus. Hermione Granger, esa molesta Sabelotodo, a la que tenía que admitir que normalmente lo _sabía_ todo. Ronald Weasley, quién afortunadamente también había dejado pociones, pero de todas formas parecía estar siempre pegado a los otros dos. Con esos tres siempre se podía contar para ser encontrados dando vueltas furtivamente por el castillo en la noche, y a veces Severus se encontraba activamente buscándoles, sólo por poner detenciones y otros castigos.

¿Por qué?

Pues porque podía, por supuesto.

Severus dejó salir una risita. Sí, el trío Dorado siempre era bueno para animarle.

_Pero no ahora_, suspiró de manera sombría. Ahora, sólo traía pensamientos de ese maldito mocoso Potter. Lo que, como consecuencia, le recordaba lo que le había dicho a dicho mocoso. Lo que, como consecuencia, le llevaba a su inusual comportamiento. Lo que, como consecuencia, le hacía pensar dando círculos y más círculos inútiles. Lo que, como consecuencia, le dejaba un masivo dolor de cabeza.

"_Puedes montar mi escoba cuando quieras, Harry."_

Miró al fuerte licor en el manto de la mesa. Estaba prácticamente diciendo su nombre, pidiéndole que bebiera, que olvidara todos sus problemas… su problema más grande en ese momento siendo esa maldita frase…

"_Puedes montar mi escoba cuando quieras, Harry."_

Miró de mala manera al Fire Whiskey, con sospecha. ¿Era él el que le repetía esa estúpida frase una y otra vez? Simplemente estaba ahí de pie, burlándose silenciosamente de él.

"¡Bueno¿Eres tú?" le gritó. Se quedó donde estaba.

_Oh, Merlín. Estoy gritándole a mis bebidas._

"_Puedes montar mi escoba cuando quieras, Harry."_

"¡Argh!" de repente Severus levantó los brazos y gruñó con exasperación, dirigiéndole otra mirada a la botella.

_Malditas frases de doble sentido_

Estaba totalmente loco, por supuesto. Y estaba, obtusamentesuficiente, bien enterado de este hecho. Prefería pensar que estaba loco. Así evitaba tener que analizarse a sí mismo.

Después de todo, él sabía que era gay. No _flamboyantemente_ gay – como ese puñetero pedante de Lockhart – pero gay.

Y él sabía que encontraba atractivo a Harry Potter. Que con esos brillantes ojos jade, ese mentóntallado, y deliciosamente desordenado cabello, y abultados labios, y un cuerpo esculpido del Quidditch… Además de que, en realidad era bastante inteligente, y poderoso, y valiente – _por supuesto, es un jodido Gryffindor que derrotó al Señor Oscuro_, no pudo evitar pensar Severus- y leal, y en muchas ocasiones de las que Severus estaba al corriente, bastante ingenioso y un agradable conversador. Y luego estaban esos ojos, y cabello, y labios, y cuerpo…

Severus podía sumar dos y dos. Pero simplemente elegía no hacerlo.

_Ya tengo suficientes asuntos que resolver como para tener que reconocer el hecho de que tengo un estúpido enamoramiento de colegiala por Harry jodido James Potter._

_Como, por ejemplo, que alguien se las ha arreglado para pasar mis defensas y echarme un maleficio._

Severus gimió, masajeando su punzante sien, observando su extremadamente tentador licor. No era por naturaleza una persona vanidosa, pero se tomaba considerable orgullo al estar constantemente vigilante – las palabras de Ojo Loco Moddy aparecieron en su cabeza – y nunca ser cogido por sorpresa.

Bueno, excepto esta vez.

_Estúpido hechizo._

_Estúpido alcohol._

_Estúpido __**yo**_

_También podría haber ido hacia él, batido mis pestañas y reír incesantemente a cada palabra suya, como muchas de esas condenadas chicas jóvenes, para lo que hice. Estuve a dos knuts de decirle que me gustaba bastante._

"_Puedes montar mi escoba cuando quieras, Harry."_

_Honestamente._

Decirle a Harry Potter, puñetero salvador del Mundo Mágico, él, Severus Snape, sólo conocido por ser el extraordinario cretino grasiento, algo tan ofensivo como eso. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Probablemente Potter era ingenuo e inocente, y lo más seguro derecho (NdA: se refiere a que es heterosexual, normal) como una varita. Severus no le había visto con una chica desde esa Ravenclaw hace dos años, por lo que estaba muy seguro de la primera valoración, pero arrojaba una sombra de duda sobre la segunda.

No es que él se diera cuenta de cosas como esas.

Y tampoco le importaba el género que prefería Potter.

Para nada.

Se encontró mirando bastante ansioso y bastante enfadado, a la botella de Fire Whiskey todavía llena.

_¡Concéntrate!_ Se ordenó a sí mismo. _No pienses en beber. Y la botella __**no**__ se está burlando de mí. No se __**atrevería**_

Se obligó a pensar en el enigma que era el 'maleficio de ser bueno', como había empezado a pensar en él. Obviamente, la cuestión de _por qué_ alguien querría hacerle eso era algo que en realidad no necesitaba ser preguntado. Pero el _cuándo_ y _cómo_ y _quién_... eso era lo que le molestaba.

Quién querría hacerle eso era, de nuevo, una pregunta con demasiadas respuestas. Pero quién _podría_ haberlo hecho; _eso_ estrechaba el campo considerablemente. Haría falta un mago o bruja muy listo, muy escurridizo, muy astuto, muy organizado y muy valiente para ser capaz de burlar a Severus Snape. Rápidamente, pensó en sus Slytherins, pero igual de rápido desechó la idea. Quizá se ajustaran en el perfil – especialmente en la parte de astutos – pero estaba seguro de que ninguno de ellos querría, se atrevería o intentaría hacerle semejante truco a él. Casi tan rápidamente, eliminó a los Hufflepuffs. Eso dejaba a los Ravenclaws y a los Gryffindors.

Bueno, definitivamente los Ravenclaws eran lo suficiente inteligentes, probablemente había algunos estrategas decentes entre ellos, pero apenas podía pensar en alguno de ellos que trazara un plan para maldecir a un profesor. Los Gryffindors... ciertamente eran lo suficiente valientes y estúpidos, y no eran exactamente los más tontos, pero no podía imaginarse a ninguno de ellos siendo lo suficiente escurridizo – después de todo, se supone que los Gryffindors eran nobles y honestos y toda esa basura.

Gimió. Esto no le estaba llevando a ninguna parte.

"_Puedes montar mi escoba cuando quieras, Harry."_

_¡Otra vez no!_

Agarró el cojín más cercano y gritó su frustración en él, antes de lanzárselo a la botella de Fire Whiskey.

* * *

NA: _¡Y aquí la tenéis¡La primera entrega de la secuela! Me encantaría saber lo que pensáis de esto, y sólo hay una manera de que yo lo pueda saber… tienes que darle al pequeño botón púrpura y dejar un __**review**__¡Gracias!_

NA: _Creo que debería mencionar que en __mi__ versión del universo Potter, Harry ya ha vencido a Voldie._

NT: Quiero darle las gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews en la primera traducción. ¡Espero que esta segunda parte os guste incluso más que la primera¡Y espero que me dejéis reviews para saber lo que os ha parecido esta secuela!


	2. Mi Profesor de Pociones y Yo

¡Hola! Segunda parte, y ahora le toca a Harry. No creeríais que después de oír semejante frase Harry se iba a quedar indiferente¿no? Sevy no puede dormir, pero su alumno no se queda atrás… Seguro que la próxima vez Harry se lo pensará mejor antes de gastar una broma a alguien.

**You can ride my broomstick any day, Harry.**

Autora: **juxtaposed**

Traductora: **Ares Sasuke**

Nota de la Autora: _Hey, si el Potterverso me perteneciese, Sirius no estaría muerto, y él y Remus serían pareja. Por no mencionar que Harry estaría teniendo calenturientas y tórridas aventuras con Ginny y Draco __**y**__ Snape. ¿Por qué no sacáis vuestras conclusiones?_

**Disclaimer**: ni los personajes ni la historia es mía, yo sólo me río (por enésima vez) mientras la traduzco. Estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que dice la autora, excepto la aventura con Ginny, a la que no puedo ver a menos de 20 metros de Harry con intenciones románticas.

**

* * *

**

**"You can ride my broomstick any day, Harry."  
**by **juxtaposed**

**Capítulo Dos: Mi Profesor de Pociones y Yo**

"_Puedes montar mi escoba cuando quieras, Harry."_

En la comodidad de su cama, Harry Potter también estaba pensando en la misma línea. Su cara se sonrojó al pensar en las implicaciones de esas palabras.

_Podría... él... estaba..._

_¿Quiso decir lo que yo creo que quería decir?_

_Quiero decir, si quiso decir... si quiso decir lo que quizá quería decir..._

_Eso estaría mal._

_¿Verdad?_

_Merlín, eso estaría __**muy**__ mal. ¿Mi profesor de Pociones y yo? Vale, eso acaba de sonar como una mala película. 'Mi Profesor de Pociones y yo' ¡con Severus Snape y Harry Potter! – Estoy seguro que eso nos montaría en el Galeón._

Harry estaba bastante horrorizado ante las palabras de su profesor, pero no podía decir que estuviera terriblemente sorprendido. Después de todo, le había echado un hechizo para que fuera agradable con todo el mundo; eso tendría incluido a Harry, supuso. _Agradable, no coqueto_, señaló su mente. Además, el Maestro de Pociones había estado borracho. Ridículamente borracho. Harry estaba asombrado de que Snape hubiera sido capaz de caminar por la escuela en vez de pasar horas tirado enfrente de la taza del váter.

Un destello de culpa avanzó lentamente a través de Harry, al darse cuenta de que la borrachera de Snape era sin duda un resultado de su gamberrada. A pesar de lo que todo el mundo pensaba, él no despreciaba al muy-despreciado profesor. Su gamberrada no había sido una maliciosa venganza sobre Snape, sino que había querido un desafío para sí mismo – después de vencer a Voldemort, había muy pocas cosas que podían ilusionarle. E intentar lanzar una broma sobre el hombre que tenía incontables años de experiencia y buenos y afilados instintos y reflejos, era definitivamente un desafío.

Además, había sido divertidísimo verle totalmente amargado al ser agradable con sus estudiantes. No sólo con sus estudiantes, por supuesto – Harry rió al recordar a Snape dándole a Trelawney un abrazo de oso, dando como resultado que ésta última chillara asustada y huyera del otro, quien simplemente sonrió encantadoramente mientras la despedía con la mano.

Y Harry tenía que admitir que le había gustado ver la cara de Snape iluminarse, incluso si no era real. Su rostro parecía más joven, su conducta parecía iluminarle, y Harry había podido admirar el potencial de Snape para ser un hombre atractivo si quisiera serlo.

¿Acabo de pensar que podría ser atractivo?

_Oh Dios._

_Quiero decir... ¡No! Él __**no**__ es __**atractivo**__. Es... es __**grasiento**__. Y __**pálido**__. Y de __**ninguna manera atractivo**_

Harry estaba bastante orgulloso consigo mismo por ser tan firme respecto a eso, cuando otra parte de su mente habló, desafiando a sus propios pensamientos.

_Excepto que tú sabes que su pelo sólo parece grasiento por las pociones, y que es pálido porque no le da el sol. De hecho cuando estaba fuera con los estudiantes, cogió un poco de color, con el que estaba bastante apetecible, y –_

_¡Aah¡No! No acabo de pensar que estaba __**apetecible**__. Él... él... ¡es un murciélago crecido!_

_La verdad es que, cuando su ropa ondea, se le ve jodidamente bueno. De esa alta, oscura, misteriosa y extraña manera._

_¿Vas a __**parar**__ de una vez?_

Harry se fulminó con la mirada a sí mismo, e inmediatamente recibió una mirada igual.

_Vale, ahora __**sé**__ que estoy loco, porque me acabo de fulminar a mí mismo – dos veces. Merlín ayúdame._

_Ni siquiera Merlín puede ayudarte ya._

_Cállate._

De repente..._ "Puedes montar mi escoba cuando quieras, Harry."_

La voz de su profesor flotó de nuevo en su mente, y Harry gimió, pero paró cuando oyó a Ron, en la cama de al lado, estirarse ligeramente. Entonces Harry se dio la vuelta para enterrar la cabeza en su almohada antes de continuar con sus gruñidos de frustración y molestia. No es que tuviera nada contra Snape, por decirlo – él sabía que sólo era el chico-de-once-años-que-había-estado-totalmente-aterrorizado-por-el-terrorífico-Profesor-de-Pociones el que hablaba. El mismo chico que, en su ingenuidad, consideraba a todos los Slytherins arrogantes, crueles, bastardos insensibles; con su Jefe de Casa y supuesto "príncipe" como sus mortales enemigos.

Ese era el lado que intentaba por todos los medios echarle la culpa de muchos desafortunados asuntos al Maestro de Pociones, sin importar lo infundado e inmaduro que fuera. Lo más notable era, por supuesto, la muerte de Sirius – Harry se había tomado _bastante_ tiempo en aceptar que quizá no _toda_ la culpa era de Snape.

Aunque era más fácil acusarle de toda la responsabilidad, que pasar meses ahogándose en la culpa, finalmente había aceptado que la gente que había creído que nunca podría equivocarse, podía, y a veces lo hacían; mientras que la gente que había considerado como mala en realidad no eran lo que parecían. Así que había parado de poner a su padrino en un pedestal, aprendido a aceptar que incluso el arrugado Director tenía sus fallos, e intentado ignorar el instinto de huir del formidable profesor de Pociones. Al final, se consolidó con todo – bueno, prácticamente había sido forzado a ello, al intentar aguantar y vencer a Voldemort, una hazaña que normalmente incluía a Snape en varios grados de participación.

Y así, el Harry de diecisiete años, que había trabajado estrechamente con el susodicho profesor para derrotar al Señor Oscuro, pronto empezó a apreciar que el amargado hombre verdaderamente era inteligente, con un malvado sentido del humor, si uno sabía cómo reconocerlo. A lo que Harry estaba bastante orgulloso de decir que él lo hacía, aunque le costó meses aprender a diferenciar entre sarcasmo y comentarios verdaderamente mordaces, ambos varias veces a expensas de Harry. Todo esto y siendo remarcablemente valiente y astuto – después de todo, uno no podría ser un espía contra Voldemort sin poseer estas cualidades. Y como Gryffindor, Harry no podía evitar encontrarse extremadamente impresionado de que el Jefe de Slytherin pudiera proclamar que tenía esas características, características que estaban muy alto en la lista de Harry de Cualidades Para Buscar En Otras Personas.

Así que mientras el onceañero en él todavía protestaba de que nada positivo podría salir del temible Maestro de Pociones, el diecisieteañero Harry admiraba bastante al escurridizo hombre, la verdad sea dicha.

_Pero yo no le encuentro atractivo_, se aseguró a sí mismo. Admiración y respeto eran cosas totalmente diferentes a la atracción y el deseo, y - _¿de dónde demonios ha salido __**deseo**?_

Deseo indicaría una querencia de algún tipo. _Yo no deseo a ese hombre._

_Oh¿de verdad?_

_Sí, _**_de verdad_.**

_¿Ni siquiera cuando lo viste esbozar una sonrisa que hizo temblar tus rodillas?_

_Ni siquiera cuando – quiero decir, yo no hice es – sigh... ¿cómo lo has sabido?_

_Lo __**quisiste**__, admítelo. Por ese pequeño periodo de tiempo – _

_Muy pequeño._

_Está bien, sí, por ese __**muy pequeño**__ periodo de tiempo le quisiste. Te sentiste atraído por él, lo deseaste. Admítelo._

_Bueno,... un poco._

_Sólo un poco._

Harry ahogó otro suspiro de exasperación.

_Pero no es que este mal – quiero decir, apuesto a que montones de gente les ha gustado en un momento u otro, y __**no**__, espera, es __**Snape**__ del que estamos hablando, así que __**estoy**__ volviéndome loco, porque creo que tengo como una especie de inexplicable... __**enamoramiento**__ por el maldito hombre!_

_Pero es perfectamente normal enamorarse de un profesor. Es como, un requisito para el crecimiento. Quiero decir, sé que Ron y Dean pensaban que la profesora de DCAO era mona, y a Ginny le gustaba Remus, incluso a Hermione, además ella estaba loca por Lockart, así que realmente es bastante normal que te atraiga un profesor._

Incluso si _era_ Snape.

Quién aún así era un malvado bastardo para el resto del mundo.

Por no mencionar hombre.

En realidad no se preocupaba por este hecho; había descubierto que la homosexualidad era fácilmente aceptada en el mundo mágico – aunque era común que los magos gays terminaran con el otro sexo simplemente para procrear. Aunque encontraba esta parte una práctica extraña, de todas formas estaba agradecido de ser libre de experimentar de una manera u otra, sin ningún castigo ni mala prensa volviendo para fastidiarle.

Porque realmente no sabía cuales eran sus preferencias, con toda honestidad. Después de todo, una vez pensó que Cho Chang era la chica más bonita – hasta que se volvió un destrozo emocional, y se había dado cuenta de lo bonitas que se estaban poniendo Hermione y Ginny; pero también había considerado que Bill Weasley estaba bastante bien, y que Sirius – si no hubiera sido su padrino – era tan guapo que probablemente se hubiera enamorado de él.

Pero de nuevo, todo lo que consideraba eran atributos físicos, y sus pensamientos en el asunto eran muy probablemente compartidos por mucha otra gente.

_Snape_ sin embargo...

Personalmente Harry pensaba que había una especie de presencia ardiente en el hombre, pero que quizá estuviera influenciado por el conocimiento de la verdadera personalidad de Snape. Mientras, el resto de Hogwarts que todavía le veían como el cretino grasiento profesor de Pociones, le mandarían a San Mungo si supieran lo que realmente pensaba. Y sentía.

Y se preguntarían por qué demonios el Niño Que Vivió, que tenía virtualmente todo el mundo mágico para elegir un amante, elegiría a _este_ hombre.

Por qué, de entre todos los magos, elegiría al Profesor Severus Snape...

El maestro el cual él solo había hecho su vida entera en Hogwarts una especie de infierno viviente, sin tener en cuenta si Voldemort y sus malvados seguidores estaban intentando matarle de una forma u otra.

El profesor que se había tomado gran y completo placer al asignarle detención tras detención, o al reducir copiosas cantidades de puntos a Gryffindor.

El hombre que parecía vivir para degradarle y rechazarlo constantemente con mordaces e hirientes comentarios.

Y a pesar de todo era la misma persona que, en incontables ocasiones, le había salvado de una muerte segura, o de situaciones amenazantes.

Él era probablemente la única figura que podría haberle ayudado a vencer a Voldemort de la manera que lo había hecho, arriesgando su vida y su integridad por el bien.

Él era el único miembro del profesorado que había probado ser la única verdadera constante en la vida de Harry, incluso si era para nada más que su simple, firme desaprobación de, bueno, la vida de Harry.

Aunque sólo fuera por su infatigable integridad, Severus Snape demostraba ser un hombre del que valía la pena enamorarse.

Esta conclusión golpeó fuerte a Harry, y pudo sentir la sangre abandonar su cabeza, dejándole débil y un poco mareado.

_Oh, dios mío._

_Estoy encaprichado con mi profesor de Pociones._

Y con ese pensamiento, rápidamente Harry lanzó un hechizo silenciador alrededor de su cama, antes de soltar un grito de frustración en su almohada.

* * *

¡Bueno! Segundo capitulito… esto marcha. Falta un poco hasta que Severus y Harry se encuentren, pero en el próximo podremos ver como nuestro querido director saca de quicio al pobre profesor. Como si este no tuviera ya bastante…

Dar las gracias, por supuesto, a todos lo que me habéis dejado reviews: **BlackLady-AoD****yo, tercy-S-Scloe, Enovy****Valethsnape, Palo-Darksly****Calipso, Morrigan K. Blane, yue, The Hawk Eye** **kimykaibauchiha** y **Señorita X**. Gracias a vuestros comentarios, que me animan a traducir más rápido!

Dejadme vuestra opinión, que es simplemente escribir un poquito después de darle al botón azulito de abajo. Como he dicho arriba… cuantos más haya, antes aparecerá el siguiente capítulo (aunque los exámenes cada vez están más cerca… ¡que miedo!)


	3. Conversacion con el Director, primera

Buenas! Tercer capítulo y Severus cada vez con más necesidad de ir a un psicólogo. ¿O será mejor mandar a todos los que le están volviendo loco? El director el primero, por supuesto.

**You can ride my broomstick any day, Harry.**

Autora: **juxtaposed**

Traductora: **Ares Sasuke**

**Disclaimer:** los personajes son de J. K. Rowling y la historia de juxtaposed. No me pertenece nada¿qué le vamos a hacer?

* * *

**Cápitulo Tres: Conversación con el Director, Primera Parte**

El estruendo de la botella de Firewhiskey no hizo nada para calmar los nervios de Severus. Si acaso, sólo sirvió para molestarle más, porque ahora no sólo estaba intentando solucionar un problema bastante pesado sin respuesta visible y un machacante dolor de cabeza, sino que ahora... _ahora no había alcohol._

_Maldición._

Severus miró enfurruñado al charco de licor que estaba extendiéndose lentamente por el duro suelo de la mazmorra, mojando algunos trozos de vidrio. Movió su varita e inmediatamente todo desapareció, y su ceño se profundizó.

_Todo esto es..._ paró y gruñó, recordando que todavía no tenía ni idea de a quién podría culpar por su actual condición. _Bueno, es culpa de alguien. Por consiguiente alguien sufrirá una lenta y dolorosa muerte. Oh, sí, una lenta, tortuosa muerte es definitivamente requerida_. Una sombría y malvada sonrisa cruzó los labios de Severus. Ahora sólo tenía que averiguar el quién...

Y el cómo...

Y el cuándo...

_Maldición. Necesito más alcohol._

Severus miró a nada en particular, canalizando toda su furia en esa única mirada.

En la otra punta de la habitación, una estantería de probetas explotó. Por suerte para Severus, todavía estaban vacíos, así que evitó un desagradable desastre con las pociones, pero frunció el ceño de todas formas al recordar que esas probetas eran nuevas, una orden especial de la botica.

_Maldita sea. Insensible incluso al más fuerte hechizo aplastante, resistente al golpe más duro, resiste a las pociones más volatiles... y me lo cargo con una mirada furiosa. O tienen un serio fallo de producción, o realmente debo aprender a controlar mejor mi temperamento._

Se paró a pensar por un momento, y su característica sonrisa revoloteó por sus labios.

_Es un fallo de producción._

Después de todo, él, Severus S. Snape, tenía _perfecto_ control sobre sus emociones. Simplemente necesitaba... _redirigirlas._

Y cuando encontrara a quien estaba detrás de sus dos días de infierno, habría copiosas cantidades de _redirección_.

_Sí, sí, ese es un plan viable._

Ahora, armado con una malévola determinación, Severus empezó a reexaminar a conciencia sus actividades en la última semana, intentando encontrar cualquier pista y recordar cualquier información que hubiera pasado por alto, con la esperanza de encontrar una solución a su 'problema'.

_Reunión con Albus, reunión con Filius, desayunos y cenas en el Gran Comedor, clases de Pociones, gritar a algunos de cuarto, gritar a Potter..._

_Potter._

Severus gruñó al pensar en el chico, pero se forzó a no irse otra vez por la tangente, y volvió a concentrarse en su desconcertante problema.

_Té con Minerva, té con Draco, detenciones con algunos de tercero, detención con H – Potter..._

_¡Potter otra vez!_

Severus intentó ignorar la punzante vena en su sien – y en otros lugares, y se concentró para ordenar sus pensamientos una vez más.

_Experimentar con pociones nuevas, la explosión de una de esas pociones por culpa de ese maldito Elfo, el del Malfoy mayor que Har – Potter liberó..._

_Harry-jodido-Potter._

_¡Está en todos los sitios! Como un enorme hierbajo, o un grano molesto. Ni siquiera puede darme un poco de paz en mis propios pensamientos._

Severus se sintió ligeramente mejor pensando eso. Mientras pensara en el mocoso como lo que era exactamente – un mocoso – sería más fácil de ignorar el hecho de que era un mocoso muy atractivo.

O pretender ignorar, de todas formas.

Volvió a repasar los eventos más recientes.

Imágenes empezaron a pasar por su mente; de los últimos días, de su comportamiento, de las palabras que había dicho a Harry-puñetero-Potter...

_Harry._

_Querido merlín. Él no es una enfermedad, es una jodida epidemia._

Su ceño se frunció aún más mientras el nombre surgió, sin avisar, en su mente una vez más. Y se molestó más al darse cuenta de que se había referido al mocoso por su nombre de pila.

_Ahora¿por qué estoy pensando en el maldito mocoso¿Y por su nombre de pila, nada menos?_

Ninguna de las respuestas que obtuvo como réplica a su propia pregunta era aceptable.

_¡No, no, no!_

_Tenía_ que haber una buena razón para eso. Porque, de lo contrario, _ciertamente_ a Severus no le importaría caer en menos-que-puros pensamientos de su estudiante.

Se salvó de sus propios desdeñosos pensamientos por un repentino destello de luz, cegándolo temporalmente. Entonces una sola pluma de fénix cayó en su regazo, con una nota atada. Severus la contempló por un largo momento, incapaz de contener el gemido que escapó de sus labios.

_Oh, bien. El viejo tiene algo que decir._

Con alguna agitación, Severus cogió la nota, y con un movimiento de varita, envió la pluma de fénix a su almacén para un posible uso futuro; entonces desenrolló el pergamino para ver la letra redondeada del Director:

_Severus,  
Ven a mi oficina para tomar algunas bebidas nocturnas.  
Albus_

Severus puso los ojos en blanco por la utilización de las palabras "bebidas nocturas".

_Suena como si fuéramos a tener cócteles, o como si yo fuera a tomar unos chupitos con él._

Esto presentaba una visión bastante cómica, pero su regocijo desapareció inmediatamente mientras releía la nota.

Como no se mencionaba una hora, o un "a tu conveniencia", Severus supo que era la manera de Dumbledore de decir "Ven aquí _ahora _mismo". Gimió otra vez. No tenía precisamente ganas de hablar con nadie en ese momento, y él sabía lo que el Director quería – discutir lo que había pasado por la cabeza de Severus los dos últimos días – ya que el viejo tenía la molesta tendencia de ser implacablemente entrometido sobre cosas como esta, y sin duda se moría por saber exactamente qué le había pasado.

_Como si yo lo supiera._

Aún así, se levantó de su silla y se preparó para dejar sus habitaciones – se imaginó que sería mejor ocuparse ahora de Albus que esperar a que el hombre se pusiera aún más curioso. En cuanto a eso, había aprendido la lección – cuando a Albus Dumbledore se le metía en la cabeza que quería saber la verdad sobre algo, haría todo lo que fuera para averiguarlo, a la mierda lo que se interpusiera en su camino – de la manera dura, y no tenía ganas de repetirlo.

Diez minutos más tarde se le pudo ver recorriendo los casi vacíos pasillos para llevar a la maldita gárgola de piedra que custodiaba la oficina del Director. Mientras se acercaba, la gárgola se hecho a un lado, y estuvo más que aliviado de no tener que pasar varios minutos soltándole nombres de caramelos, porque honestamente no se molestaba en memorizar los nombres de todos los diferentes dulces que habían existido, ya que el ligeramente chiflado viejo parecía estar determinado a agotarlos como contraseñas.

Albus estaba sentado detrás de su mesa, con una agradable sonrisa en sus labios y el tan molesto destello en sus ojos, y sus dedos enlazados descansando en su mesa, cuando Severus entró a zancadas en la habitación. Le miró con una enorme sonrisa.

"Ah, Severus, que bien que estés aquí. Por favor, siéntate." Le señaló la silla enfrente de él. "¿Caramelos de limón¿Té?"

"No," dijo abruptamente Severus, y luego añadió un repentino, "Gracias."

El Director no se inmutó. "Ah¿café entonces?" Conjuró una tetera de humeante café y luego le miró de reojo de esa _alegre_ manera suya, la manera que hacía que Severus quisiera rodear con sus manos su _propia_ garganta y ahogarse hasta morir.

O al menos hasta quedar inconsciente.

"Está bien," consintió Severus con un poco de ceño, sólo porque la mirada en los ojos del otro hombre decían claramente 'Toma un poco del maldito café o no te gustarán las consecuencias'.

Ante las palabras del Maestro de Pociones, Albus se alegró aún más y dio una palmada con regocijo mientras servía una taza de café. "Negro, con tres terrones de azúcar¿verdad?", preguntó más para sí mismo que para Severus, echando los tres terrones mientras lo decía.

"Gracias," reconoció Severus con frialdad mientras cogía la taza que le pasaba Albus y aspiró el rico aroma. A pesar de todo lo que podía decir sobre el viejo – como '_loco perdido_', por ejemplo – no se podía negar que hacía un buen café.

Mientras el Jefe de Slytherin tomaba su primer sorbo, Albus se echó hacia atrás en su silla. "Entonces, Severus," empezó a hablar.

Los ojos de Severus se entornaron inmediatamente mientras levantaba la vista de su café. "Director."

Albus puso los ojos en blanco. "Nada de eso ahora, Severus. No estamos aquí para discutir cosas del trabajo."

Severus también puso los ojos en blanco. "Muy bien. Albus."

EL Director estaba encantado. Severus no lo estaba tanto.

_¿Puede este hombre ponerse más alegre?_

"Entonces, Severus", repitió Albus, y otra vez el hombre el cuestión se puso en guardia. "Tengo entendido que en los últimos dos días, las cosas han sido un poco diferentes."

Severus resopló. "Con eso te quedas muy corto, Albus."

"Oh, cuéntame," el otro mago se echó hacia delante ansioso.

_No creía que fuera físicamente posible que alguien estuviera tan feliz._

Severus frunció el ceño. "No hay nada que contar." Por la mirada del Director, se sintió obligado a añadir, "Yo mismo no tengo ni idea sobre el asunto."

"¡Ahh, tenemos un misterio entre manos!" Albus, lejos de desanimarse por la noticia, parecía aún más eufórico.

_En realidad no puede ser sano para él._

"Supongo que sí," Severus medio de acuerdo le dio la razón, su tono más sarcástico con cada palabra dicha. "Con lo que sea que hagamos."

Los ojos de Albus no paraban de brillar, y empezaba a ser bastante distrayente para Severus.

_¿Está en algún tipo de peligro de explotar de alegría?_

"¿Que qué haremos¡Pues por supuesto debemos llegar al fondo de la cuestión y descubrir la verdad!" dijo en una excitada silenciosa exclamación.

Severus se quedó quieto, más que un poco aturdido ante la reacción del Director. "¿Debemos?"

"¡Debemos!" Corroboró felizmente Albus.

"Debemos," Severus suspiró con resignación, sabiendo que Albus ya no le dejaría salir de allí. "Muy bien, Albus¿qué vamos a hacer?"

Sus ojos nunca perdieron su maldito brillo, se dio cuenta Severus, mientras se entornaban ligeramente pensando. "Bueno, lo primero para desentrañar un misterio es reunir todas las pruebas. ¿Qué pruebas tienes, Severus?"

Severus se tragó la pulla – que obviamente _no_ tenía ni puñetera idea, porque si la _tuviera_ obviamente no estaría aquí sentado en la compañía de un loco, bebiendo café y discutiendo misterios, sino que estaría buscando venganza y ocupándose del pobre desafortunado que se había atrevido a _pensar_ en hacerle ese truco a él – sin ningún respeto por el extraño hombre.

En vez de eso, dijo calmadamente, "No creo que tenga ninguna, Albus. No sé quién lo hizo, cómo y cuándo fue hecho, o incluso qué fue."

"Ah, pero sí _tenemos_ un pista, Severus, mi querido muchacho." Dijo Albus felizmente. Se paró, obviamente esperando a que Severus le preguntara cuál era, pasando completamente del profundo ceño que le estaba dirigiendo dicho mago.

Severus sabía que Albus no tenía razón para asustarse de su patentada mirada de la muerte, pero _honestamente_. No podía dolerle fingir. O sólo reconocerla. Después de todo, Severus había pasado largos días y noches perfeccionando su mirada más dura, y ahí estaba, siendo casualmente descartada. Si Albus hubiera sido cualquier otra persona...

Albus seguía sonriendo expectantemente a Severus, quién casi gruñe mientras se forzaba a preguntar, "¿Y cuál es la pista que tenemos, Albus?"

"¡Ah, pensé que nunca lo preguntarías!" Albus ignoró descaradamente la mirada de Severus. "¡Pues conocemos el _efecto_ de lo que sea que se te ha hecho!" anunció triunfantemente, como si hubiera resuelto un grans misterio, y Severus tenía el sentimientode que Albus sentía que así era.

Pero Severus solamente miró sin ninguna expresión al otro hombre. "¿... Y esto cómo nos ayuda?"

_¡Aha, entonces __**puede**__ enfurruñarse!_

De repente Severus sintió un destello de victoria mientras el triunfante brillo se apagaba un poco y su satisfecha sonrisa se desvanecía un poco. Sin embargo, la serenidad del Director no vaciló, y sus ojos recuperaron el brillo mientras se inclinaba para explicárselo a Severus.

"Pues que si conocemos los efectos, podemos investigar para descubrir lo que te lanzaron, y entonces podemos figurarnos cómo lo hicieron, y cuándo, y finalmente quién!"

Severus odiaba tener que decirle al feliz hombre que él ya había intentado distinguir cuál era el hechizo que le habían echado y había fallado miserablemente, pero lo hizo de todas formas. "Me temo, Albus, que ya he pensado en eso. No hay ningún hechizo que produzca el efecto exacto, y aunque hay varias pociones, estoy completamente seguro de no haber sido lo suficiente estúpido como para consumir algo a lo que se le haya añadido una."

"Estoy seguro de que no, Severus." Albus frunció el ceño. "Hmm. Eso nos deja un gran enigma."

Y entonces apareció ese maldito destello otra vez, y de repente Severus se inquietó mucho por las siguientes palabras a punto de salir de la boca del Director. En efecto,

"¡Bueno, tendremos que quedarnos aquí e intentar averiguarlo¡La noche es joven¿Caramelo de limón?"

* * *

Estamos de exámenes, así que perdónenme si tardo un poquito más en subir los capítulos. Lo que tiene que aguantar el pobre de Severus¿a que sí? Pues todavía no hemos terminado con Albus… en el siguiente un poco más! 

Gracias a todos aquellos que me han dejado sus rewiers: **Palo-Darksly, Luzbelita16, Enovy, tercy-S-Scloe, BlackLady-AoD, Calipso, yue, Hijiri, Araleh Snape, Casiopea y The Hawk Eye.** Espero que esta nueva entrega les guste tanto como la anterior (y ya saben, rewiers, please!)

Hasta la próxima!


	4. La Reunión de Profesores del Infierno

Buenas! Pues he de anunciar de que POR FIN he terminado los exámenes! Ayer tuve el último y me tiré todo el día en la calle para compensar el último mes, que apenas la he pisado. Y como imagino que casi todos habrán terminado ya, aquí va el siguiente para que se pueda leer sin cargo de conciencia ("debería estar estudiando…" XD). Veremos cómo termina la conversación con Albus, y cómo Severus se emborracha otra vez. A este paso vamos a tener que llevarlo a Alcohólicos Anónimos! Además, descubriremos que hay cosas en la vida de Albus que son absolutamente intocables.

**You can ride my broomstick any day, Harry.**

Autora: **juxtaposed**

Traductora: **Ares Sasuke**

**Disclaimer:** lo de siempre, nada es mío. Si lo fuera, tendría dinero y podría comprarme el coche que siempre he querido.

**

* * *

****Capítulo Cuatro: La Reunión de Profesores del Infierno, O Algo Así**

Las miradas, decidió Severus, podían matar, porque la encantadora sonrisa que estaba recibiendo de Albus le hacía querer apuntar su varita a sí mismo y gritar "¡Avada Kedravra, Avada Kedavra, Avada Kedavra ya, maldición!"

No hace falta decir que fue un muy contrariado Severus Snape el que dejó la oficina del Director una hora más tarde, después de que finalmente explotara sobre el siempre-centelleante Director.

"Sabes, se me ha ocurrido, Albus, que seguramente tú, _Albus_, con tu omnipotencia, omnipresencia, omnisciente persona, debes tener algún tipo de idea de quien está detrás de esto, y por lo tanto, estamos simplemente perdiendo el tiempo recapitulando mis recuerdos. O quizá es que sientes algún tipo de perverso placer al hacerme sufrir de esta manera," Severus había saltado, y mirado furiosamente, mientras, para su disgusto, Albus había _centelleado_ un poco más.

"Tengo razón ¿verdad?" dijo Severus acusándole. "Tu _sabes_ quién es el responsable, loco, _sádico_ de ojos brillosos."

Aunque el Director, que estaba considerando tranquilamente al cabreado Maestro de Pociones, ciertamente nunca admitió saberlo, tenía ese maldito molesto _destello_ otra vez, y eso era tan claro como si fuera una admisión para Severus, y había estallado.

"Bueno, entonces," había siseado, "explícame amablemente, por qué me haces hacer esto. ¿Por qué no podías haberme dicho quién era, para que pudiera estar fuera, ahora mismo, y hechizar al puñetero estúpido hasta dejarlo inconsciente, en vez de estar aquí sentado bebiendo tu irritante buen café y quedándome ciego por el brillo de tus ojos?"

"Vaya, Severus," Albus había sonreído. "No sabía que pensabas eso de mí."

Entonces fue cuando Severus había salido sin decir ni una palabra de la habitación.

_¿Por qué yo?_

_¿Por qué soy siempre __**yo**?__¿Por qué soy __**yo**__ el que tiene que aguantar a locos y ser bueno y decir cosas malas a malditos héroes Gryffindor? Es una penitencia por ser un Mortífago, porque de verdad que estoy arrepentido por eso, y, y..._

Y entonces se le había ocurrido de repente.

Se dio la vuelta abruptamente y volvió a entrar a zancadas en la oficina del Director. "¡Potter!"

"¿Qué quieres decir, mi querido muchacho?" Albus sonrió inocentemente desde donde todavía estaba sentado.

"¡Tiene que ser Potter!" Gruñó Severus. "¡Él es el único a quien tú proteges hasta este grado!"

"Vamos, Severus," le reprendió Albus suavemente. "No saltemos a conclusiones."

"¡Es él, verdad!" Severus estaba casi histérico. "Ya está. Voy a matarle. Ni siquiera tú, Albus, puedes pararme. ¡Ni todo tu café y tus destellos y tus puñeteros caramelos de limón pueden ayudarle ahora!"

"No," de repente Albus retumbó amenazadoramente, "insultes a mis caramelos de limón."

Severus apenas procesó lo absurdo de la situación en la que se encontraba, y en vez de eso preguntó con esperanza, "Si no lo hago ¿significa que puedo matar a Potter?"

"No," dijo Albus, calmado y con los ojos brillantes de nuevo. "No puedes matar a Harry."

"Maldición," murmuró Severus, y se dio la vuelta y salió de la oficina una vez más.

"¡No te olvides de la fiesta del profesorado por la mañana, Severus!" Le dijo felizmente después de que saliera.

Severus ni siquiera se molestó en evitar lanzar un hechizo a las puertas del viejo.

Deambuló de vuelta a sus habitaciones privadas, dándole vueltas a la posibilidad de que era efectivamente Harry el que estaba detrás de su desgracia, y contemplando formas de matarle y hacerlo pasar por un accidente. Sin embargo, su mente, retorcida después de años de ser un Mortífago, estaba seguro - ¿qué otra cosa podía ser? Ciertamente ningún _deseo sexual_ – hacía que el término "castigar a Potter" estaba tomando más facetas de las que había querido, como "torturar a Harry durante horas y encerrarle en las mazmorras", "tirárselo" y "follárselo".

_Y_, se gruñó a sí mismo, _cualquiera de las cadenas y esposas que use en el mocoso serán para el dolor, no placer ni otras tendencias sadomasoquistas!_

Dándose cuenta de la hora que era, se preparó para ir a la cama y se hundió en sus suaves sábanas, su mente llena de pensamientos y visiones de molestos y brillantes ojos azules y un insoportable alegre Director, al que le gruñó. Rápidamente todo se convirtió en molestas orbes verdes induciendo a la lujuria y un involuntariamente encantador Niño-Que-Vivió, lo que le provocó un gruñido de un tipo totalmente diferente.

_El Jodido-Niño-Que-Vivió. Bah. Harry-Jodido-James-Jodido-Potter. Jodido Niño Dorado. A la mierda todo._

_Que le jodan._

_Oh, cómo me gustaría hacer eso._

_Espera. Eso no ha salido del todo bien._

_Debería dejar de pensar en Potter y joder en la misma frase._

_Incluso si la idea tiene sus méritos._

_No, no. ¡__**No**__ tiene ningún mérito! Y ciertamente nada que ver con esas largas piernas siempre enredadas en un palo de escoba - ¡no!_

Afortunadamente para Severus, había sido un largo día, y cayó dormido sin progresar más en esos pensamientos.

Desafortunadamente para él, Harry había sido su último pensamiento, y eso fue lo que su mente eligió detenerse para la noche, dejándole con muchos, muchos, muchos sueños sobre su estudiante – no todos de ellos apropiados para que él los tuviera, viendo que no estaban estrictamente confinados a variaciones de Potter-causa-problemas-y-recibe-detención. Más bien, 'detención' se había convertido rápidamente en un muy sonoro Harry encima de su mesa, con él detrás del joven, sujetándole por sus caderas y entrando implacablemente y –

Severus despertó sintiéndose definitivamente _sucio_ y con una gran necesidad de una ducha fría. O dos. O tres.

Y un trago de Fire Whiskey. O dos. O tres.

¿Qué era lo que tenía Harry Potter, Severus empezaba a preguntarse, que le llevaba a buscar una espesa – _ugh, mala elección de palabras_ – dura – _no mucho mejor_ – potente – _oh, a la mierda, se acabó_ – bebida alcohólica?

_Aparte del hecho de que es insufrible, impertinente, arrogante, maleducado, incorregible, molesto, irritante, insolente, insoportable, indomable, provocativo, problemático y exasperante, por supuesto._

_El hecho de que aún así lo deseo, quizás._

Severus miró de mal humor por la habitación. Entonces, con un suspiro arrastrado, vino "¡_Accio_ Fire Whiskey!"

_

* * *

__Soy un muy inútil Maestro de Pociones_, se encontró pensando Severus una hora más tarde, _si no puedo desarrollar una cura para la resaca._

_Soy un muy inútil Jefe de Slytherin_, siguió pensando silenciosamente, _si no puedo encontrar una manera de evitar estas 'fiestas' de profesores._

_También soy un muy inútil espía_, concluyó finalmente, _si no puedo siquiera pretender que no estoy borracho en absoluto._

"¿Huqezeto?" Severus arrastró las palabras en voz alta. "No, no, no hay Gryffies en mi mazmorra.

A su lado, Filius Flitwich parecía que le había entrado la tos mientras intentaba ahogar su risa. "Y qué es tan divertido, Fil- Fli – Fili – Flilili, Filli, Filfli, oh, Fifi, necesitas un nuevo nombre."

Filius le dirigió una mirada molesta al Jefe de Slytherin, pero fue reemplazada rápidamente por una enorme sonrisa. "Sólo porque es tan descaradamente obvio que estas totalmente borracho, voy a dejar pasar que me has llamado _Fifi_." Una malévola sonrisa cruzó la cara del hombre más bajo. "_Sevvie_."

Severus quizá estuviera bebido, pero todavía tenía bastante control sobre sus pensamientos. Más o menos. Sus ojos se estrecharon mirando a Filius, tanto como una reprimenda como un método para unir a los tres hombres que había delante de él en uno. "No," declaró, con acento más crispado y pronunciado que antes, aunque arrastraba aún más sus palabras, "me llames Sevvie, o sufrirás el dolor de mi conjuro de magia más oscuro."

En su intento por permanecer un arrogante purasangre con masiva maldad a su disposición, y aún así magnífico bajo la influencia, Severus había empezado a escupir mientras pronunciaba las últimas palabras.

Filius había parpadeado tres veces, y luego casualmente levantó su mano para limpiarse los escupitajos de la frente.

Severus le estaba mirando amenazadoramente a través de su nariz tan estiradamente como podía, lo que podría haber sido bastante intimidante, quizá, pero que se fastidiaba porque se balanceaba y se tambaleaba sobre sus pies, indicado por una apenas disimulada risita por parte de Filius.

"Por supuesto, por supuesto, Severus." Filius le siguió la corriente.

"Así está mejor, Fifi." Severus asintió de manera cortante, y de repente se encontró como el recibidor de un temible gruñido que hizo que los de su alrededor se encogieran un poco, y para más disgusto de Severus, él también.

_Oh perfecto, incluso Fifi, que apenas tiene dos pies de altura, da más miedo que yo_. Pensó Severus enfurruñado.

Intentó emitir un gruñido de los suyos, dirigido a Trelawney, que estaba a unos metros desvariando sobre vértices de Venus y cómo todos se encontrarían en excitantes y tórridas aventuras amorosas pronto. Ella simplemente se había dado la vuelta con sus enormes ojos de bicho y le había sonreído.

_¡No, no! Esto __**no está bien. **_Frunció el ceño y lo intentó otra vez. _Gruñe_. Nada. Se aclaró la garganta para intentarlo una vez más. _Grrruñe_.

"Oh, Severus," Trelawney sonrió otra vez, antes de lanzarse en una nueva diatriba sobre su vida amorosa.

"Entonces, Severus, como iba diciendo, antes de que tu borrachera se metiera por medio," chilló Filius lo más alto que pudo en un intento apenas disimulado para distraerle de maldecir a Trelawney.

Trelawney, quien había tenido el descaro – el _descaro_ – de decirle a Severus que él simplemente estaba "suprimiendo todos esos _buenos, felices, bonitos_ sentimientos dentro de él", por lo que podía decir de "ese cálido y _encantador_ abrazo" que le había dado a ella - _¡bajo un maldito maleficio!_ – y como él necesitaba "sólo sentir el _amor_".

"Apartate, Fifi." Gruñó Severus.

_¡Aha! Aquí está. Sabía que lo tenía en mí_, pensó triunfantemente, satisfecho por un minuto.

Entonces recordó su vendetta contra Trelawney, pero Filius había tenido el sentido de llevársela a la fuerza en su momento de distracción, dejándole en mitad de la habitación bastante inconfortable, llamando la atención de otros miembros del profesorado.

_Bueno, el día va mejorando por momentos_, pensó Severus irónicamente. _Ahora lo único que necesito es a Minerva revoloteando a mi alrededor y haciendo sus pequeñas insinuaciones e ingeniosos comentarios. Oh, y quizá un encuentro con Potter. Oh, eso __**realmente**__ alegraría mi día_. "¡Severus, aquí estás!"

Se dio la vuelta para ver a Minerva McGonagall de pie a tres pies de distancia, una enorme sonrisa en su cara, y rápidamente frunció el ceño.

_¡Lo retiro!_ Pensó Severus desesperadamente, incluso mientras le dirigía la mirada más dura que podía formar a la mujer. Hay que decir que ella no se acobardó ante la furibunda mirada del Maestro de Pociones, sino que simplemente rió un poco. "Buenos días a ti también, Severus."

"Minerva," la saludó educadamente y asintió con frialdad, el ceño todavía presente en su cara.

La profesora de Transfiguración puso los ojos en blanco. "De verdad, Severus. No deberías emocionarte tanto por verme, y controlar tu entusiasmo, me está dando vergüenza."

Severus permitió que una sonrisita cruzara sus rasgos ante su sarcasmo. "Discúlpame, Minerva," asintió él. "Pero me perdonarás si no estoy lleno de rayos de sol y gatitos hoy. Ya ves, estoy intentando mantener mi reputación."

"¿Qué reputación?" Minerva dejó escapar un bufido burlón mientras miraba de manera significativa al hosco e inusualmente pálido hombre. "Y rayos de sol y gatitos, seguro. ¿Has _visto_ alguna vez rayos de sol y gatitos, Severus?"

Severus le fulminó con la mirada, a lo que ella pareció molestamente indiferente. "Te haré saber, Minerva, que sí los he visto."

Ella parecía inclinada a hacer un comentario desdeñoso, pero de repente una sonrisa malvada cruzó sus labios, enviando un repentino estremecimiento de horror directo al estómago de Severus, y se preparó mentalmente para cualquier maldita observación que estaba seguro ella haría.

"Ah, claro ¿cómo se me ha podido olvidar?" Minerva sonrió. "Has sido visto en los terrenos exteriores últimamente –"

"¿Necesitabas algo, Minerva?" Severus intentó apresuradamente interrumpirla cuando se dio cuenta por donde iba, pero no hubo manera.

"-confraternizando con los estudiantes, si recuerdo bien," ella continuó encantadoramente, como si él no hubiera dicho una palabra. "Dime, Severus ¿fue divertido? Admito que hace mucho tiempo que no he hecho algo parecido, desde mis propios días de escuela creo. Sin embargo quizá me sienta inclinada a revivirlos, me has inspirado."

"Creo, Minerva, que deberías dejar tus días de escuela donde pertenecen," dijo Severus maliciosamente. "A la Edad Media, si me arriesgo a hacer una suposición."

Ella ni se inmutó y sonrió dulcemente. "Tsk, tsk, Severus, ser rencoroso no es tu estilo."

"Ni ser conversadora el tuyo," replicó Severus con sequedad. "Pero parece que la suerte se me ha acabado."

Ella le dio esa sonrisa dulzona otra vez, y Severus se quedó preguntándose por qué, de entre toda la espantosa suerte en el mundo, le había tocado con compañeros que eran tan asquerosamente _felices_.

_Es una jodida conspiración._

_Y conociendo mi suerte_, suspiró de manera sombría_, estoy condenados con ellos por toda la maldita eternidad._

Varias conversaciones descorazonadoras y totalmente felices con sus colegas después, Severus se escabulló a las mazmorras, maldiciendo la enorme pérdida de tiempo – y neuronas, pensó maliciosamente – que eran las reuniones del profesorado los sábados por la mañana. _Oh, espera un momento, es verdad, ya no les puedo llamar eso, Albus cree que baja la moral, son 'fiestas' para promover el trabajo en equipo y la cooperación y la amistad y todas esas chuminadas._

Canceló su acceso a la red Floo en el segundo en que entró en sus habitaciones, y levantó sus barreras, antes de ponerse a corregir papeles. Hizo para su contrariedad dieciocho desafortunadas redacciones de alumnos de segundo año, y sólo decidió parar cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de decirle a un Hufflepuff que su trabajo era "algo digno de las tonterías creadas por Harry Potter" – _el maldito niño probablemente tomará como un halago ser comparado con H – Potter_.

Grr. Potter otra vez.

Justo entonces oyó a alguien fuera de su puerta decir la contraseña impacientemente, y su puerta rápidamente se abrió de golpe y la alta, rubia platina, arrogante forma de Draco Malfoy entró a zancadas.

* * *

Pues aquí va otro, y espero no tardar tanto, aunque la semana que viene me voy un mes a Londres para hacer de traductor para mis padres, así que no podré seguir traduciendo. Pero no pasa nada! Ya estamos en vacaciones así que tendré tiempo de sobra para dedicarle a la historia. 

Como siempre, darles las gracias a todos lo que me han dejado sus comentarios: **koneko, kimykaibauchiha, tercy-S-Scloe, gin.m, Valethsnape, Palo-DarkslyThe Hawk EyeBlackLady-AoDCalipso, nefertiti, Hijiri, yue, La viuda Negra **y** Lonely. Julie**. No sean malos y sigan dejándolos ¿vale?

Hasta la próxima!


	5. Draco Lucius Malfoy! Primera Parte

Hola! Siguiente capítulo. No es que vaya muy rápido, pero es que me he ido una semana a Londres sin un ordenador, y ahora me iré otras dos semanas sin Internet. Pero por lo menos espero poder ponerme las pilas. Ahora simplemente disfrutad de una conversación entre un padrino y su ahijado, jeje.

**You can ride my broomstick any day, Harry.**

Autora: **juxtaposed**

Traductora: **Ares Sasuke**

**Disclaimer:** todo es de J. K. Rowling, nada es mío. Solo esperemos que no la líe mucho en el último libro…

* * *

**Capítulo Cinco: **_**Draco Lucius Malfoy!**_** Primera Parte**

"Sev," saludó bruscamente mientras la puerta se cerraba de nuevo y se quedó relativamente tranquilo mientras la varita de Severus le apuntaba a la garganta. "Ah, sabes, Sev, en algunas culturas se considera de mala educación atacar a un invitado antes de que este indique cualquier mala intención. "

Severus le miró enfadado desde su asiento, sin mover su brazo. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, yo sé que tu tienes _mucha_ más clase como para entrar en la habitación de una persona sin llamar, y sé que eres mucho más inteligente como para entrar en _mi_ habitación sin llamar." Bajó su varita y entrelazó los dedos de las manos sobre la mesa. "Ahora¿qué es lo que quieres? O acaso solo has _irrumpido_ en mi habitación para tener una pequeña y tranquila charla."

"Me imagine que sabrías que era yo," dijo Draco mientras se encogía de hombros. "No hay mucha gente que conozca tu contraseña."

"La cual estoy arrepintiéndome profundamente haberte dado," murmuró Severus.

Draco le ignoró y continuó hablando como si Severus no hubiera abierto la boca. "Y sí, de hecho, tenía ganas de una bonita tarde de charla con mi padrino favorito. Tú sabes, aprovechando el fin de semana."

"Tu _único_ padrino." Severus puso los ojos en blanco cuando le lanzó la mirada más encantadora que podía formar. La cual _era_ muy encantadora, con eso de que era un Malfoy, pero Severus tenía demasiada experiencia y sabía cómo ver a través de ella. "Oh, no me pongas esa cara, sabes que conmigo eso no te lleva a ninguna parte."

"No pasaba nada por intentarlo," sonrió Draco, quién no se inmutó por los malos modales de Severus. Ahora mismo era la cuarta persona en menos de veinticuatro horas – _¡la cuarta! –_ que actuaba así, y era bastante desconcertante. Se estaban comportando como si no fuera un horrible, malvado y homicida ex-espía, y estaba definitivamente disgustado por este hecho.

_Maldita sea, estoy perdiendo facultades_.

Draco parecía saber lo que Severus estaba pensando, y dejó salir una especie de risita, ni siquiera molestándose en esconderla. Severus estaba empezando a irritarse por toda la gente que empezaba a tomarse libertades al tratar con él.

_¡Se supone que soy temible, maldición!_

Claro que, estaba hablando de su ahijado, su mentor, y dos de sus amigos más cercanos, ninguno de ellos tenía razón alguna para tenerle miedo, incluso cuando les dirigía su mirada más malévola, porque todos sabían que en realidad no les haría daño, como también sabían, aunque prefería morir antes que admitirlo, que se preocupaba por ellos.

_Pero honestamente. Me tratan como si fuera un suave cachorrillo._

Severus resopló ante la imagen mental de sí mismo como un gran y amigable Golden Retriever.

_Nunca debería haberme cambiado a la Luz. No hubieran asumido que soy tan mimoso si no lo hubiera hecho. Demonios, incluso Black tuvo que ser un Grim. Yo debería ser algo mucho más terrorífico._

Cambió su imagen mental del Golden Retriever a un Rottweiler.

_Mucho mejor._

Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se maldijo a sí mismo.

_Me estoy imaginando a mí mismo como un canino. Debo haber bebido __**mucho**__ más alcohol del que creía._

Mientras, Draco le estaba mirando con una cantidad nada despreciable de confusión, curiosidad y preocupación en su cara. "¿Sev?" se aventuró. "¿Estás bien? No…pareces tú."

_Ah, así que __**ahora**__ es educado._ Pensó Severus con ironía. 'No parezco yo',_ claro. Ambos sabemos que me convertido en un lunático total._

"Estoy bien, Draco," suspiró pesadamente Severus. "Es solo que las cosas han estado…" _jodidas_. "Un poco complicadas."

Draco dejó escapar un bufido. "No jodas. Obviamente le has estado dando al viejo Firewhiskey, y en los dos últimos días has estado actuando…" Draco se encogió de hombros. "Como si hubieras tenido el mayor polvo de tu vida." Sus ojos se abrieron de repente al comprender. "Eso es lo que has hecho¿verdad?"

Severus estaba demasiado resacoso como para ponerse a procesar las palabras de Draco. "Que he hecho¿qué?" Se preparó para lanzarse a explicar sus sospechas sobre Harry, por lo que había estado esperando toda la mañana, cuando su ahijado se burló de él.

"Que has mojado, imbécil. Te has tirado a alguien."

Ahora. El alcohol es una sustancia bien conocida por enlentecer las reacciones de las personas, y cuanto más consumes, más tardas en reaccionar. Y Severus había bebido _mucho_. Por lo tanto, antes de poder registrar lo que Draco estaba diciendo, todavía estaba en su rollo inicial de culpar al Niño-Que-Vivió, y lo que salió como una aparente réplica a las palabras de Draco fue,

"Fue H – Potter."

Draco le miró boquiabierto silenciosamente, con la mandíbula totalmente abierta y con la boca abriéndose y cerrándose sin decir nada, como un pez. Fue durante este silencio que las palabras del rubio penetraron finalmente en el cerebro de Severus y se atragantó.

Reaccionaron al mismo tiempo.

Draco salió de su estupor, explotando delante de su padrino. "_¿Qué?_"

Severus se estaba asustando, y saltó de su asiento. "_¡No!_"

Desde aquí fueron una mezcla de palabras, gritos y miradas horrorizadas.

"¿Potter?"

"Yo no -"

"¿Te has tirado a _Potter_?"

"- he oído lo que has dicho, yo -"

"¡Merlín, Sev!"

"- no he hecho nada, estaba intentando culpar -"

"_¿Potter?_"

"_¡Draco!_"

Obviamente esto no estaba yendo a ninguna parte, y Severus simplemente dejó de intentar explicarse y en vez de eso agarró a su ahijado por los hombros, sacudiéndole ligeramente mientras le miraba a los ojos.

"Draco, _no_. ¡Te aseguro que no me estoy tirando a H – Potter!"

Draco seguía mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos. Severus suspiró resignado. "De verdad, Draco, te doy mi palabra, no me lo estoy tirando."

"E-Entonces p-por qué -" Draco tartamudeó inusitadamente, y luego dudó, incapaz de completar su pregunta.

"Como has podido notar, Draco, he estado bebiendo, y por lo tanto mi reacción y el momento en que lo dije estuvo un poco…desemparejado."

"Oh," dijo Draco, casi sumisamente, mientras intentaba aclarar todo en su cabeza. "Entonces… ¿no te estás tiranto a Potter?"

"Muy ciertamente no," dijo Severus de mal humor, reacio a admitir a sí mismo que parte de su mal humor era por el hecho de que, efectivamente, _no_ se estaba tirando a Harry, y meramente se dijo a sí mismo que era la sugestión de que lo estuviera haciendo lo que le había dejado horrorizado.

El joven Slytherin ante él dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, y se relajó visiblemente. "Maldición. Eso hubiera estado cachondo."

Huh. Quizá no era alivio ni relajación después de todo. De hecho se parecía sospechosamente a –

"Maldición." Draco suspiró otra vez, y se paró. "Bueno, supongo que hubiera sido mínimamente escalofriante, con eso de que tú eres mi padrino, pero… dos magos atractivos juntos… ambos altos, oscuros y guapos… estate quieto, pene."

"_¡Draco Lucius Malfoy!_" Severus utilizó los pocos segundos que se pasó boquiabierto ante su ahijado para registrar lo que dicho ahijado había dicho. "Espera. ¿Crees que somos atrativos?"

"Oh, por favor, Sev. Honestamente no te crees toda esa estupidez de 'bastardo grasiento' que los otros estudiantes sueltan ¿no?" Acertadamente tomó el silencio del mago mayor con que estaba de acuerdo, y suspiró. "Merlín, Sev. Apenas eres feo, lo único que pasa es que no te arreglas lo suficiente." Se paró a pensar. "Más o menos como Potter, la verdad. Es mono, pero no le importa en absoluto como se ve, así que no es obvio. Por supuesto, al menos él no se hunde intencionadamente en Pociones o frunce el ceño a quien se pone por delante para asustarlos tanto que no miren por segunda vez." Dijo la segunda parte dirigiendo una mirada significativa a su padrino, que efectivamente tenía el ceño fruncido en ese momento.

"¿T-tú crees que Potter es…'_mono_'?" Severus no pudo evitar el asombro en su voz.

Draco se encogió de hombro indiferente. "Bueno, sí. ¿Acaso tú no?"

"Yo – bueno, yo – esa es una pregunta poco apropiada para que yo conteste," soltó Severus. Entonces se le ocurrió algo, mientras todas las cosas que Draco había estado comentando encajaron finalmente. "Espera, Draco – ¿eres _gay_?"

"Como Gilderoy Lockhart." Severus miró a Draco, que le miró a él. "Pensé que lo sabías."

"Obviamente, no." Draco resopló. Severus miró de manera ansiosa a su ahijado. "¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?"

"Me imaginé que te lo imaginarías. Quiero decir, es bastante obvio, así que pensé que lo habrías notado ya. Toda esa cosa gay de que se-necesita-uno-para-reconocer-a-uno."

El comentario de Draco le aturdió. "Qué quieres decir, que se necesita uno para… oh. Eres consciente de mis…¿_preferencias_…también?"

El rubio le dirigió una mirada que le dejó muy claro que se estaba comportando como un estúpido con todo el asunto, y todo lo que pudo decir fue un débil "Oh", mientras se hundía en su silla.

"Así que," empezó Draco. "Potter."

Severus se asustó. "¿Qué?"

Dracó le dirigió una mirada interrogante. "Potter. Dijiste su nombre." Ante el parpadeo de Severus, miró con sus ojos plateados hacia arriba. "Asumo que hay una razón por la que ha sido nombrado, incluso si no es él a quien te has tirado."

"Te aseguro que no es él." Se paró, y se dio cuenta de cómo estaba construida la frase, y añadió rápidamente. "No me estoy tirando a _nadie_."

"Lástima. Te haría mucho bien." Dijo Draco atrevidamente, ignorando el ceño de su padrino y meditó en voz alta. "Entonces supongo que Potter sigue disponible después de todo…lástima que sea un Gryffindor."

"Quieres decir ¿lo – lo harías¿Con Potter?"

"No me importaría. Sería un ligue más que decente, en cuanto se arreglase un poco…mucho. Y estoy seguro que será un _demonio_ en la cama. ¿No lo crees?"

Severus tartamudeó. "Yo – él – no tengo ganas de continuar este tópico contigo, Draco. Estoy seguro de que tienes candidatos más apropiados con lo que discutir el atractivo o el valor sexual de otros estudiantes."

"Oh, pero ninguno de ellos es tan divertido como tú, Sev." Draco le miró examinándole. "Sabes, reaccionas de manera exagerada cada vez que menciono a Potter."

"¡No es cierto!" Severus se defendió inmediatamente.

Draco le miró con malicia. "Por supuesto que no." Paró un momento y luego preguntó, "¿Tiene esto algo que ver con lo que le dijiste ayer?"

"¡No!" Aulló Severus. "Eso fue…¡no significó nada!"

Draco se rió por lo bajo ante su comportamiento, cuando un gesto de comprensión apareció de repente en sus finos rasgos, y miró a Severus. "Oh Dios mío."

"¿Qué?" Severus observó receloso al otro Slytherin, sin gustarle nada la expresión triunfante en su cara.

"¡Te gusta Potter!" Anunció Draco, con los ojos brillando como locos.

_Debería haber una ley contra este tipo de cosas. De verdad._

Severus colocó su expresión más indignada. "Yo _no_ -"

"No lo niegues. Sev. Puedo verlo," Draco le hizo callar, y luego una sonrisa, casi maníaca en su regocijo, cruzó sus labios. "¡Merlín¡No puedo creer que te guste Potter!"

Severus vio que no tenía sentido discutir más, y suspiró desanimado, cuando las palabras empezaron a salir sin permiso por su boca. "¿Qué importa si me gusta? Él es la puñetera personificación de un Gryffindor, el salvador del maldito mundo, y es veinte años más joven que yo, joder."

Era muy inusual que Severus fuera tan directo con sus pensamientos y emociones, y ambos lo sabían. Draco simplemente parpadeó al hombre mayor, que se alarmó inmediatamente. Severus se dio cuenta con un gemido que el alcohol debía haberle dejado más desinhibido de lo que creía para hablar de la manera en que lo había hecho.

_Nota a mí mismo: no beber tanto del maldito alcohol_.

Sin embargo, el daño estaba hecho, y ahora Draco le estaba mirando con esa perfecta ceja arqueada – dulce Merlín¿se las _depilaba_? se preguntó Severus, intentando no temblar por como era de _extravagante_ Draco en su manera de vivir – alzada curiosamente.

Suspirando pesadamente, conjuró una silla e hizo un gesto a Draco para que se sentase. Después de lanzar un hechizo para transformarla en una cómoda silla de cuero, Draco se sentó, ignorando la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo Severus. "Soy gay," declaró, mientras se colocaba cuidadosamente en el asiento, "y no me avergonzaré al decir que mi trasero es demasiado delicado para exponerse al vulgar vinilo." Le envió a Severus una mirada que era a la vez especulativa y desaprobadora. "Realmente deberías desarrollar un mayor gusto, Sev, si quieres atraer a un hombre gay. _Honestamente_. Si no estuviera tan seguro de que sabes que hacer alrededor de una buena po-"

"¡Draco Lucius Malfoy, cesa y desiste _ahora mismo_!" Horrorizado, Severus se dio prisa en cortarle antes de que pudiera continuar ese tren de pensamientos.

Draco le sonrió con suficiencia.

Los dedos de Severus buscaron su sien.

* * *

Ya terminado, yo me voy a comer y espero que le lo pasen bien en las vacaciones y que no tengan que estudiar mucho en septiembre. 

Y agradecer muuuuucho a la gente que me ha dejado sus reviews: **Palo-Darksly, Calipso, BlackLady-AoD, Valethsnape, Ginger** (especiales gracias a ella por indicarme un error en el capítulo), **The Hawk Eye, Yoyi **y** liz**. No sean malos, y si les gusta, díganmelo. A ver si la próxima vez que me conecto veo unos cuantos comentarios, que siempre animan y de repente te entran muchas ganas de seguir trabajando . Hasta pronto!


	6. Muy Buenos Compinches

Buenas! He tardado un poco ¿no?... ¡Lo sientooooo! Exámenes en verano, y he de admitir que un poco de flojera después. Pero ya está otro. Espero que todavía se acuerden de cómo iba la historia…

**You can ride my broomstick any day, Harry.**

Autora: **juxtaposed**

Traductora: **Ares Sasuke**

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes y lugares mencionados son de J. K. Rowling. Después de leer el libro el mismo día en que salió… Sólo puedo decir que aunque el final esta bien (era la única manera en la que podía terminar), todo el maldito libro me ha supuesto un trauma!!!

* * *

**"You can ride my broomstick any day, Harry."  
by juxtaposed**

**Chapter Six: Muy Buenos Compinches**

_Hoy va a ser un día muy largo_, pensó Harry suspirando para sí.

Todo había empezado al ser despertado en mitad de un agradable sueño, uno que le había dejado poniendo excusas a Ron de por qué estaba tardando tantísimo tiempo en levantarse.

"_Estoy_ despierto," había gruñido finalmente Harry, deseando que no fuera tan cierto como le gustaría. "Estoy muy _despierto_."

Finalmente Ron pareció pillar la indirecta, ya que resopló divertido antes de trotar al desayuno con Hermione.

"Está _manejando_ un problema," oyó Harry que Ron le decía a Hermione al otro lado de la puerta. "No tardará en bajar."

"Oh, vaya," dijo Hermione, sonando preocupada. "¿Seguro de que deberíamos dejarlo sólo?. ¿Necesita nuestra ayuda?"

Ron, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no reírse, dijo entonces, "No, no, no creo que quiera que nos metamos. De todas formas, creo que es un problema muy _pequeño_."

Harry juró solemnemente maldecir a Ron la próxima vez que le viera.

Por el momento, se centró con el asunto a mano.

_Malditas frases de doble sentido_, mientras deslizaba una mano dentro de sus pantalones.

El recuerdo de su apasionado sueño volvió a él: largo y oscuro cabello rozando su piel; suaves labios recorriendo su cuerpo; delgados y elegantes dedos acariciándole; y una sonora y profunda voz murmurando su nombre…

* * *

"¡Harry Potter!"

Harry dio un salto, volviendo a la realidad mientras sus enormes ojos verdes se encontraban con unos negros entrecerrados. Ojos incómodamente familiares, además. _Dioses, no_…

"¡P-Profesor Snape!"

"Muy bien, Potter. Me alegro de ver que se ha aprendido mi nombre." El hombre en cuestión alzó una oscura ceja y - ¿se balanceó? Harry observó con detenimiento a su profesor.

_Merlín. ¿Está borracho __**otra vez**?_

"Sí, señor," asintió Harry con cautela. Los efectos de su broma ya habrían desaparecido, así que no se atrevía a provocar al hombre.

Sin embargo, esto no era un problema.

Porque aparentemente, Snape había decidido ser el provocador.

"Hmm. ¿'Sí, señor'? Sí, sí, eso está bien. Continua practicando eso, Potter. Te será útil algún día, si consigo hacer contigo lo que me propongo." Se dirigió a Harry con una sonrisita ligeramente descentrada. "Ahora, por favor hazte a un lado, estás bloqueando el pasillo."

Había al menos dos pies a cada lado de Harry, pero se dio cuenta de que había estado soñando despierto en mitad del camino. Cuidadosamente, se echó a un lado.

"La próxima vez que obstruyas un camino de manera tan descarada, tendré que castigarte, Potter." Otra sonrisa burlona cruzó la cara de Snape. "Claro que, quizá lo disfrutes."

Harry miró boquiabierto a su obviamente borracho profesor de Pociones, y se sonrojó.

"La expresión que tiene ahora mismo es encantadora, Potter. Vamos, ya puede marcharse. Tengo que atender a una reunión. Maldito Albus y sus locas conspiraciones."

Y entonces se fue caminando orgulloso, tambaleándose de vez en cuando, dejando a un muy confuso – y vergonzosamente excitado – Harry Potter detrás de él.

_Reconozcámoslo – estoy oficialmente loco. ¿Quién más se empalmaría con Snape? Especialmente un Snape borracho que le reprendía y – esperaunmomento¿acababa de __**flirtear**__ conmigo?_

Muchos pensamientos inundaron su cabeza y la sangre fluyó hasta su entrepierna ante la posibilidad.

_¡No! No más fantasías sobre él_, se dijo firmemente, _especialmente mientras me dirijo al desayuno, _mientras corría hacia el baño más cercano por segunda vez en una hora, arreglando su ropa por el camino.

_Genial. Definitivamente va a ser un día muy largo,_ suspiró otra vez, mientras se subía la cremallera y se lavaba las manos.

La largura de su día continuó en el comedor, ya que Hermione se le echó encima en cuanto entró, mientras Ron se reía ahogadamente sin ningún tipo de remordimientos.

"¡Harry!. ¿Estás bien? Has tardado _muchísimo_ en bajar, estaba a punto de ir a por ti – sé que Ron dijo que era un asunto sin importancia, pero quiero decir, si tardaste tanto en solucionar el problema, debe haber sido muy duro," dijo Hermione de un tirón, mirando a Harry agitada.

Harry le sonrió para tranquilizarla, aunque lo que quería era golpearse la cabeza con la mesa por todas sus inintencionadas indirectas. . En realidad, no – quería pegarle a Ron, que ya se carcajeaba abiertamente.

"Sí, estoy seguro de que a debido ser muy _duro_, compañero," se rió Ron.

Harry miró a su supuesto mejor amigo y renovó su juramento.

"¿De verdad, Harry?" Le preguntó Hermione con los ojos abiertos e inocentes. Harry se sonrojó, lo que ella pareció tomar como un sí. "Oh, bueno, no quiero sonar como una metomentodo, pero ¿por qué no me pediste ayuda? Quiero decir, normalmente siempre llego a la raíz del problema y lo soluciono¿no? Creo que hubiera hecho un buen trabajo –"

"Hermione, por el amor de todas las cosas, por favor, no sigas," la cortó Harry, suplicante. Viendo su mirada dolida, añadió rápidamente, "Por supuesto que tienes toda la razón, eres la más lista de todos, es sólo que – supongo que no quiero sentirme mal por no haberte pedido ayuda."

"Oh, Harry," suspiró Hermione con ternura. "Siempre que tengas un problema no dudes en pedir ayuda. Ron y yo siempre hemos estado aquí para ayudarte. ¿Verdad, Ron?"

Ron se atragantó con su propia risa. "¿Cómodices? Ugh. Uh, quiero decir, que sí. Sí, compañero. Estamos aquí para ayudar. Sólo que, tú sabes. Con límites."

Harry vio su oportunidad para poder empezar su venganza. "¿Límites?" Repitió con inocencia.

Hermione pegó a Ron en el hombro. "¡Ron!. ¡No ponemos límites a nuestra amistad!" Y dirigiéndose a Harry continuó, "Haremos lo que haga falta para ayudarte, Harry."

"Gracias, Hermione," dijo Harry sonriéndole dulcemente. "¿Entonces si algo como lo de esta mañana se presenta otra vez-?"

"Oh, por supuesto. Y si pasa temprano y yo no estoy cerca, pídeselo a Ron, estará encantado de ayudar. ¿Verdad, Ron?" Hermione llenó su voz de una silenciosa amenaza.

Ron se estaba poniendo de un extraño color morado mientras tosía, "Erkh. Claro. Estaré…encantado."

"¡Eso es genial, Ron!" Harry sonrió, ignorando la mirada de advertencia de su amigo. "Me aseguraré de llamarte la próxima vez que algo como esto _surga_."

Mientras la cara de Ron caía en sus cereales, Harry sintió un repentino sentimiento de alegría.

_Bueno. Después de todo el día no pinta tan mal._

Por la tarde, fue con Ron y Hermione a los terrenos para hacer un picnic y relajarse, excepto que por razones desconocidas, Draco Malfoy había decidido seguirles y les observaba con absoluto descaro. Más específicamente, observaba a Harry. Y tenía un brillo en los ojos que a este no le gustaba nada.

"¿Es que tengo monos en la cara o qué?" preguntó ansioso, jugueteando con el nudo de su corbata, y ladeándolo. Hermione chasqueó la lengua y le apartó la mano de un manotazo antes de acercarse y ajustarla.

"Sí, tu corbata está hecha un asco, deja que te la ponga bien – Harry, para, déjame – ¡Harry!" Hermione alzó los brazos frustrada. "Está bien, paséate con ese horrible nudo en tu corbata, ya ves si me importa."

"No tenes na'a raro, 'arree," dijo Ron a través de un bocado de sándwich de salmón y huevo. Respondió a la pregunta de Harry, ignorando los lamentos de Hermione de que estaba atrapada con dos hombres maleducados, que no tenían ninguna decencia.

Hermione hizo un último intento para arreglar el nudo de la corbata de Harry. "Sólo deja que lo coja – no, para de tocarlo – Harry – ¡argh!" Finalmente suspiró con pesadez y se resignó a comer dando delicados mordisquitos a su bocadillo de salmón.

Ron ofreció una sonrisa huevosa. "Bueno, quizá tu corbata está un poco torcida."

Hermione tosió un poco mientras daba otro bocado a su comida.

Harry frunció el ceño, entrecerrando sus ojos para mirar a la figura apoyada en un árbol cercano. "¿Esa es la razón por la que Malfoy me está mirando?. ¿Acaso estoy ofendiendo su delicado sentido de la moda o algo así?"

Ron resopló, y un trocito de pescado rosa aterrizó en el pelo de Hermione. "Lo chiento, 'ermyohn," murmuró a la ofendida chica, quitando el salmón. "Oo sabesh, compañe'o." Tragó, para el alivio de Hermione, y se rió. "Quizá está interesado en ti."

Hubo un breve momento de silencio, donde se miraron entre ellos, contemplando la posibilidad. Luego otro momento de silencio, en el que los tres se giraron simultáneamente para mirar a Draco Malfoy. Quien estaba vestido de manera impecable en ropas indudablemente hechas a medida con el pelo perfectamente colocado para que estuviera casualmente elegante, y que efectivamente miraba a Harry como si lo evaluara. Un momento más de silencio donde se miraron entre ellos de nuevo. Finalmente, los tres evitaron mirarse a los ojos mientras intentaban dejar de lado la idea – de manera muy poco convincente.

"Por supuesto que no," dijo Hermione con voz chillona mirando a su bocadillo, aunque muy flojito.

"De ninguna manera," protestó Harry débilmente, limpiándose las gafas.

"Era sólo una broma," murmuró Ron dentro de su copa de zumo de calabaza.

Todos continuaron con el picnic, incómodos. Casi al final, Hermione se levantó y anunció que iba a la librería, y luego le dijo a Harry que él le acompañaría.

"¿Qué?" Parpadeó Harry, mirándola desconcertado. "Pero – es _sábado_, Hermione. Y Ron y yo nunca comenzamos a hacer los deberes hasta el domingo por la tarde."

"No dejes que empiece, compañero," siseó Ron urgentemente.

"Sí, no dejes que empiece ya," Hermione frunció el ceño enfadada. "Pero esto no es por los deberes. Estaba pensando en los hechizos que hiciste el otro día para la –" Miró a Malfoy y bajó la voz. "La broma."

"Oh," suspiró Harry. "Eso."

"¡Oh, eso! Como yo no tengo absolutamente nada que ver, me quedaré aquí y terminaré nuestra comida," declaró Ron alegremente.

"Muchísimas gracias, Ron," dijo Harry fríamente. "Eres de gran ayuda."

"Oh, está bien. Hermione, déjale en paz. Se merece descansar, después de haber salvado al mundo varias veces y todo eso." Dijo Ron con ligereza.

Harry se llevó las manos a su sien.

"Sabes, Potter, haces una buena imitación del profesor Snape," dijo una voz muy familiar.

"Buenos días a ti también, Malfoy," le saludó Harry sarcástico. "Qué bonito por tu parte interrumpir nuestra conversación sin ni siquiera un hola."

Draco le restó importancia sacudiendo la mano. "Los saludos son tan…corrientes."

"Claro, porque los hace todo el mundo," dijo Ron. "¿Quizá has oído hablar del término, 'buenos modales'?"

"Sí, lo que pasa es que no creo en ellos," señaló Draco amablemente.

"No me sorprende."

Draco le ignoró a favor de mirar a Harry de nuevo. "Entonces, Potter ¿qué te están diciendo tus compinches, que ha conseguido que hagas tan maravillosa imitación de mi estimado padrino?"

"¿Qué?"

"Nosotros no somos sus compinches," farfulló Hermione casi inaudible, pero todos la oyeron.

"Sí que lo sois." Sonrió Draco con condescendencia.

"Se podría decir que lo somos," se encogió Ron de hombros.

"Sois muy _buenos_ compinches," murmuró Harry apreciativamente.

En el ojo de Hermione apareció un pequeño tic. Decidió ignorarlo.

"¿Quién dijiste que era tu padrino?" Prefirió preguntar Hermione.

"¿Severus? El professor Snape. ¿Quizás lo habeis visto? Alto, moreno, escurridizo, mira como si no hubiera tenido sexo en años – bueno, en realidad lo mas probable es que eso sea cierto – y –"

"Siempre me he preguntado cuanto tiempo ha pasado exactamente." Dijo Hermione pensativa.

"No quiero pensar en él teniendo sexo," Ron suspiró e hizo un gesto de asco. "O pensar en ti pensando en él teniendo sexo."

"Bueno, yo creo que es bueno en ese campo," habló Draco, observando cuidadosamente a Harry mientras lo decía. "O lo era cuando solía tenerlo."

Harry tosió, apareciendo en su cara un interesante tono carmesí.

"Eurgh," tembló Ron. "No quiero saber cómo lo sabes, Malfoy."

"Bueno, es tan meticuloso con las pociones¿acaso crees que lo será menos con el sexo?" Señaló Hermione, obteniendo un chillido de horror de Ron. "Seguro que las preliminares serían impresionantes."

"Y tiene las manos muy largas," murmuró Harry

Ron se tapó los oídos con las manos y empezó a balancearse hacia delante y hacia detrás. "No he oído eso no he oído eso no he oído eso no he –"

"Oh, por el amor de dios, Ron." Hermione empezó a poner los ojos en blanco, pero paró a la mitad y se dirigió bruscamente a Harry. "Espera – Harry – ¿has dicho lo que creo que te he oído decir?"

"Erk," soltó Harry, quién de repente se había dado cuenta de su desliz.

"Si era que Severus tiene las manos muy largas, entonces yo también lo he oído." Se ofreció Draco a aclarar.

"Agh."

"-oído eso no he oído –"

"Oh, por – ¡Ron! Cállate."

"Ahora¿por qué te has fijado en lo largas que son las manos de mi padrino, Potter?

Para su horror, Harry sintió a su boca abrirse y se oyó a sí mismo responder, "Bueno, tu sabes lo que dicen de los hombres con manos largas, y –" _¡Para de una vez!_ Gritó su cerebro, y finalmente su boca obedeció, sólo para abrirse otra vez para pronunciar un ahogado, "Nyaag."

Parpadeó mientras los miraba ansioso.

De Ron se podía sospechar que estaba a punto de vomitar babosas. Hermione daba la sensación que no sabía si reír o asustarse. Y Draco…

Draco parecía absolutamente encantado.

* * *

Draco empieza a investigar después del descubrimiento del gran amor de su padrino. Si aquí ya la ha liado, esperen al siguiente, que a este personaje aún le falta traumatizar un poco más al resto del reparto.

Y por supuesto dar gracias a todos los que me han dejado un review: **Valethsnape**, **BlackLady-AoD, Ginger**, **victoria ramos**, **NekoChan2**, **liz**, **Lonely. Julie**, **Palo-Darksly**, **Yoyi**, **herminione**, **lilianarez**, **The Hawk Eye** y** Yue**. Porfi, porfi… Dejen sus comentarios ¿vale? Yo me esforzaré mucho para el próximo capítulo!

Nos vemos!


	7. De pasivos y zapatillas de ballet

Hola! Pues el siguiente, después de mucho tiempo. Casi preferiría saltar directamente al capítulo, sin tener que saludar y tener que ofrecer excusas por la tardanza. Pero eso es de mala educación así que aquí me tienen. A ver si el próximo sale un poco más rápido…

Voy a explicar un par de cosas en referencia a algunos de los términos utilizados en este capítulo. Me refiero a los términos activo y pasivo. 'Top' significa arriba, pero refiriéndose a una relación homosexual es el que está arriba o el activo, como yo he puesto aquí (o seme, si saben un poco de japonés y les gusta el yaoi). Y 'bottom' es abajo, es decir, el que está abajo o pasivo (uke en japonés).

Probablemente ya lo saben, pero más vale prevenir. No me gusta mucho la traducción de activo y pasivo, pero no hay otra que yo sepa, así que se quedará de esta manera. Aunque me hubiera sido mucho más fácil escribir uke y seme, estoy más familiarizada con esa terminología, jeje.

Disfruten del capítulo!

**You can ride my broomstick any day, Harry.**

Autora: **juxtaposed**

Traductora: **Ares Sasuke**

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes y lugares mencionados se los ha inventado J. K. Rowling y la historia es traducida, así que yo no tengo nada. Sólo el séptimo libro en inglés, que no he vuelto a tocar desde que me lo leí y me harté de llorar con cierta parte… (no sigo, que son Spoiler! Qué traumático…)

* * *

**"You can ride my broomstick any day, Harry."  
by juxtaposed**

**Capítulo Siete – De Pasivos y Zapatillas de Ballet**

Harry intentó ignorar la enorme y _alegre_ – honestamente, que Draco Malfoy estuviera alegre era confuso y terrorífico, y en opinión de Harry, totalmente innecesario – sonrisa en la cara de Draco.

Draco no lo puso fácil.

"Bueno, Potter, nunca pensé que fueras el tipo de persona que se fija en las manos de otro hombre." Todavía enseñando sus dientes perfectamente derechos – la única cosa que Draco tenía derecha (1), pensó Harry sarcástico -, Draco levantó sus pálidas manos, suaves y con la manicura hecha. "¿Qué te parecen las mías?"

"Son pequeñas," soltó Harry. "Lárgate."

"Ooh, que genios. Eres un poco agresivo ¿no?. ¿Y _pequeñas_, Potter? Que sepas que la palabra adecuada es _menudas_, y yo soy cualquier cosa _excepto_ eso. De hecho, puedo probártelo ahora mismo –" Las manos de Draco volaron hacia su cinturón.

Entonces se escuchó un débil balbuceo, y un golpe fuerte. Harry se giró para ver a Ron tirado en el suelo, con las manos apretándose con fuerza el pecho.

"¡Ron!" Inmediatamente Hermione se arrodilló a su lado.

Ron dejó escapar un grito ahogado, arañándose los párpados. "¡No!"

"¿No, qué?" Harry parpadeó, un poco asustado.

"¡No… no le dejes!" Suplicó Ron, gimiendo, asomándose desde detrás de sus dedos. "No dejes que se baje los pantalones."

Harry se dio la vuelta encontrándose con un Draco aparentemente ofendido. Sus manos todavía estaban en el broche del cinturón, y le frunció el ceño a Ron. "Y, exactamente ¿cuál sería el problema si lo hiciera? Es cuestión de belleza, no algo que te deba dar vergüenza, Weasley. Inluso si el tuyo es vergonzoso. Ciertamente, el mío _no lo es_." Como para probar que tenía razón, Draco tiró con fuerza de su cinturón.

Mientras Ron dejaba salir otro gritito, se le ocurrió a Harry que quizá estaba tardando demasiado en objetar el espectáculo exhibicionista que estaba por llegar.

Caminó hacia delante para colocarse delante de Draco y le cogió el brazo. "Malfoy, para. No es bueno para la salud de Ron." Detrás de él, Ron dio un gemido de confirmación.

Draco observó la mano de Harry en su muñeca, peligrosamente cerca de su ingle. "Bueno, estoy seguro de que tú no tienes ningún problema, así que podrías hacerlo por mí," ronroneó. "Al menos parece que estás a punto de hacerlo." Siguiendo la mirada de Draco, Harry pudo ver donde estaba su mano, y la apartó con un chillido.

"Uh – no. No, no," Harry negó con la cabeza con vehemencia, con los ojos muy abiertos.

"No, no, _no_. No habrá nada de eso aquí."

"Bueno, entonces, búscame más tarde en las mazmorras, y –"

"¡NO!" Graznó Harry mientras Draco alzaba las cejas de manera sugestiva. "¡Eso no es lo que quiero decir!"

Draco llegó a _hacer pucheros_ de verdad. "Aguafiestas."

Ron levantó el brazo desde donde seguía tirado por el suelo. "Hey. ¿Podéis prestar un poco más de atención por aquí?. ¿Y _mucho_ menos hablar de sexo y cosas así?"

Draco le dirigió una mirada especulativa. "¿Entonces no te va la charla sucia, Weasley? Pobre Granger, no sabe lo que se pierde."

Ron le fulminó con la mirada mientras se sentaba, y Hermione apretó los labios. "Siento decir que no estoy de acuerdo, Malfoy." Dijo tranquilamente.

"Cállate, Malfoy – _¿qué?_" Ron se dio la vuelta rápidamente para darle una mirada curiosamente horrorizada. "¿Qué?. ¿Con quién?" Demandó saber.

Sintiendo problemas, Harry corrió para tapar con su mano la boca de Hermione antes de que pudiera contestar. "No creo que ninguno de nosotros quiera realmente oír la respuesta a eso."

"Habla por ti, Potter. _Yo_ estoy muy interesado en saber quién ha calentado a Granger. Ooh. ¿Llevabas puesta la placa de Prefecta, Granger?" Draco parecía genuinamente interesado. "¿Fue algo así como un role-play (2)?"

Los otros tres le miraron. La mano de Harry se quedó inerte de repente y cayó de la cara de Hermione. Al fondo, el Calamar Gigante dejó de chapotear.

"Porque, sabes, siempre me ha interesado probar algo así," continuó Draco, ignorante – o quizás muy consciente, nunca se sabe con él – de la cara de flipados de los otros. Empezó a hacer teatro toqueteando su propia placa de Prefecto. "Me imagino que sería _genial_, dar órdenes a alguien. O quizá al contrario. Podría rendirme y –"

"¡Es suficiente!" Gritó Ron, con la cara tan roja como su pelo. "De verdad que no necesitamos oír tus sórdidas fantasías, Malfoy."

Hermione y Harry tardaron un poco más en toser y expresar su acuerdo con Ron. Harry observó que Hermione tenía ese gesto, el que aparecía cuando estaba tomando nota en su cabeza.

No podía culparla – él mismo había tenido fantasías siendo… _castigado_ por Snape. En el laboratorio de Pociones. Encima del escritorio de Snape. Normalmente con los pantalones a la altura de los tobillos –

Una tosecilla de Hermione le trajo de vuelta al presente, donde se vio forzado rápidamente a pensar en cosas malas malas sobre Hagrid y el ahora-chapoteando-de-nuevo Calamar Gigante en el lago, mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos para disimular el bulto creciente. "Lo siento, sólo estaba – ¿qué decías?"

Draco le sonrió burlón. "Un Sickle por tus pensamientos, Potter. Desde luego parecen interesantes," dijo, con una mirada dirigida a la entrepierna de Harry. Harry contuvo un chillido y se removió nervioso.

"Malfoy ¿hay una razón en particular por la que estés aquí?" Preguntó Hermione de repente, ganándose la eterna gratitud de Harry mientras se movía para quedar en una posición menos reveladora. "¿O es que simplemente tienes en tus actividades diarias el venir a molestarnos?"

Draco parpadeó. "Bueno, eso entra," admitió. "Es un juramento que hice en Primer Año. Pero esto era más una reunión social."

"Espera. ¿Un juramento?" Repitió Ron incrédulo. "¿Hiciste un juramento?"

"Oh, sí," asintió Draco. "Todos los de Primer Año de Slytherin tienen que jurar, sobre sus corazones Slytherin, que atormentarán a todos los santurrones Gryffindors de manera diaria, a fin de defender el nombre de Salazar Slytherin. Él tenía como meta cabrear a Godric al menos una vez a la semana. ¿Lo sabíais?"

"Un juramento," dijo Harry. "Hacen un juramento para atormentarnos."

Draco se acercó para dar unas palmaditas en la mejilla a Harry. "Sí. Sí lo hacemos. Ahora intenta superarlo y seguir adelante, querido."

"Eres un sádico." Le acusó Harry.

Lejos de sentirse ofendido, Draco se echó algunas flores. "Hasta la última gota de divina maldad, gracias por darte cuenta."

Simultáneamente Harry, Ron y Hermione se echaron las manos a la cara.

"Malfoy," comenzó Hermione un poco enfadada, obviamente empezando a perder la paciencia. "¿Una reunión social, dices?"

Draco suspiró. "Gryffindors. Siempre con prisas. Las preliminaries son importantes, sabéis."

Ron se atragantó. "¿Preliminares?. ¿Qué?"

Draco miró con lástima a Hermione. "No me extraña que estés tan tensa."

"Quiero decir," Ron frunció el ceño molesto. "¿Para qué estamos hablando de preliminares ahora? Tú – es decir, nosotros – ¡no va a haber sexo después de esto!"

"No con _esa_ actitud," se quejó Draco.

"¿Sabes qué? No me importa en absoluto lo que tengas que decir, Malfoy, porque obviamente no puede ser tan importante si has tenido tiempo de atormentar a Ron, hacerme proposiciones indecentes, y preguntarle a Hermione detalles sobre su vida sexual," Ron hizo otro grito ahogado, a los que Harry se estaba acostumbrando y por lo tanto ignoró. "Así que dilo ahora mismo o lárgate."

Draco arqueó una ceja. "Bueno, puedo ver por qué eres el Héroe del Mundo Mágico. Muy autoritario. Me gusta." Asintió una vez mientras miraba a Harry, quien frunció el ceño. "Seguro que eres un activo."

Ron arrugó la frente confundido, Harry se quedó mirando a Draco boquiabierto, y Hermione observó especulativamente a Harry. "En realidad, creo que es un pasivo."

Ahora toda la cara de Ron mostraba su desconcierto, Harry había trasladado su expresión anonadada a Hermione, y Draco era el que ojeaba a Harry especulador. "Sí, bueno, quizá, pero es que es muy agresivo –"

"Definitivamente un pasivo," afirmó Hermione con rotundidad. Harry frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué?" Reclamó. "Yo sería _definitivamente_ un activo."

"Nuh-uh," Hermione negó con la cabeza, dirigiéndole una de sus irritantes sonrisas de sabelotodo. "Pasivo." Antes de que pudiera protestar, ella continuó. "Pasivo _mandón_, pero definitivamente un pasivo."

Draco chasqueó los dedos. "¡Pasivo mandón! Tienes toda la razón, Granger."

"¡Soy un activo!" Estaba gritando Harry, pero titubeó ligeramente. "Espera ¿existe algo que se llama pasivo mandón?"

"Tú eres una prueba viviente," dijo Hermione maliciosamente.

Harry ignoró la insinuación. "Huh. Eso suena intrigante… es casi como si estuviera arriba, solo que desde abajo…"

"Definitivamente un pasivo mandón," Draco asintió en dirección a Hermione. "Muy buena."

Finalmente Ron saltó. "¿Va a explicarme alguien de qué demonios estáis hablando todos?" Hermione, apiadándose por él, se le acercó y susurró algunas palabras en el oído de Ron, que rápidamente se coloreó de un tono rojizo junto con el resto de su cara, antes de disolverse en una palidez enfermiza. "Oh," dijo débilmente. "Ya veo. Voy a… voy a sentarme ahora."

"Ya _estás_ sentado," le recordó Draco.

"Oh," repitió Ron. "Lo estoy. Bueno. Entonces voy a intentar freírme el cerebro."

"¿Vas a decirnos de una vez lo que querías decirnos, Malfoy?" Preguntó Harry, a quien Ron le inspiraba sólo una ligera lástima, ya que todavía estaba enfadado con él por lo de esa mañana. "Sin ningún rodeo esta vez."

Draco se quedó callado, observándoles a los tres, y fijando sus ojos en Harry durante un largo momento. Pareció estar pensando algo, antes de que de repente revelara una enorme y encantadora sonrisa. "No, creo que no lo haré," dijo felizmente, y se alejó brincando.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se quedaron mirándole mientras desaparecía.

"Soy sólo yo," le preguntó Hermione en voz alta, "¿o Draco está _brincando_?"

"No sólo tú," le dijo Harry. "…¿Lleva puestas _zapatillas de ballet_?"

"Por favor carbonizadme el cerebro," lloriqueó Ron.

* * *

"¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora, Draco?" Gruñó Severus, cuando Draco entró trotando a su habitación esa tarde. "Y te agradecería que te abstuvieras de trotar. Es – inquietante, por decir algo suave. Y – buen dios ¿tienes puestas _zapatillas de ballet_?"

"Son cómodas y están de moda," replicó Draco con arrogancia, mientras se instalaba en su silla transfigurada. "Y deberías ser más educado. ¿Vale?"

"No veo ninguna razón para alterar años de hábito," le resaltó Severus. "Y esas zapatillas son _rosas_."

"De moda," dijo Draco tajantemente y continuó hablando, "Bueno ¿qué te parece el hecho de que soy tu ahijado favorito," ignoró el resoplido de Severus, "y que he estado haciendo una profunda investigación de tu parte?"

Severus entrecerró los ojos. Draco sonrió encantadoramente. Severus entrecerró los ojos aún más. "Investigación."

"Investigación," afirmó Draco.

"¿Sobre qué?" Severus frunció el ceño. "Yo no te pedí que llevaras a cabo ninguna –"

"Sé si Potter es un activo o un pasivo," le interrumpió Draco con voz cantarina.

Severus luchó para que su expresión permaneciera inmutable, apretando los labios. "¿Y crees que tengo interés en esa información?"

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. "Por favor, Sev. Ya hemos pasado por esto. Te gusta Potter. Sí, él es más joven y es famoso y todo eso, pero te gusta. Y no te culpo; tiene un culo precioso. Simplemente está pidiendo ser azotado, o lamido, o –"

"Mientras que estoy de acuerdo con tus sentimientos ¿esta oda al trasero de Potter tiene alguna finalidad, Draco?" Suspiró Severus, masajeándose la sien.

Draco parpadeó. "Oh, sí. Por supuesto. Te gusta. No tiene nada de malo, y a mí no necesitas mentirme. Además, creo que le gustas."

"Ahora sabes – espera. ¿De verdad?" Severus alzó la mirada, el interés encendiendo sus oscuros ojos.

Draco sonrió con suficiencia. "Se ha fijado en tus manos. Piensa que son largas, y bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen sobre los hombres con manos largas…"

Severus empezó a toser. "Estás bromeando. Y él – ¿él dijo eso?"

Draco asintió, satisfecho con la reacción que había obtenido de su padrino. "Y también, Granger cree que serías impresionante en las preliminares," Añadió como quien no tiene interés.

"Nunca he creído que fueran particularmente largas…" Severus estaba pensado en voz alta, con las manos en alto para examinarlas, pero paró. "Espera – ¿Granger?"

"Esa tiene bastos conocimientos en el campo del sexo, seguro," dijo Draco en un susurro conspiratorio. "Me liaría con ella si yo fuera, tú sabes," bajó la voz y arrugó su nariz como si fuera a decir una palabrota. "Hetero."

"Granger." Repitió Severus para asegurarse.

"Supongo que debe poner todo lo que lee en buen uso." dijo Draco pensativo. "Probablemente sabe montones de perversiones para probar, y –" notó la dura mirada en el rostro de Severus. "Ya, bueno. Ella fue la que averiguó que Potter es un pasivo."

"¿Ella qué? Espera ¿_él_ qué?"

"Es un pasivo mandón, pero un pasivo al fin y al cabo. Y supongo que tu eres un activo, así que todo encaja perfectamente, a que sí?" Draco sonrió felizmente, moviendo las manos en lo que Severus consideró elaborados gestos completamente innecesarios, antes de juntarlas en lo que Severus consideró un ruidoso aplauso completamente innecesario. Pero no hizo ningún comentario mordaz o hiriente, porque de repente se encontraba de bastante buen humor.

El cual, intentó convencerse, no tenía nada que ver con el pensamiento de que Harry podría estar interesado en él, podría estar interesado en tenderse en su cama, podría estar interesado en dejar que Severus le poseyera, en que Severus penetrara en su cálido y pequeño cuerpo, una vez y otra y –

_No, no tiene nada que ver con eso._

* * *

Como podemos ver, este capítulo está hecho para lucimiento personal de Draco. En el siguiente, Severus intenta continuar en estado de negación, aunque le será difícil, porque Draco seguirá insistiendo en sacarle los colores a su padrino, y habrá nuevo encuentro con Harry (del que los dos saldrán 'afectados').

(1) Este derecho en inglés se dice 'straight' y aparte de recto o derecho, también significa heterosexual. Es un juego de palabras.

(2) Role-play: se refiere a un juego de roles, en este caso durante el sexo. Algunos típicos son la enfermera y el paciente, profesor y alumno… Cada componente de la pareja representa un papel.

Y por supuesto dar gracias a todos los que me han dejado un review: **liz.hattu79**, **Valethsnape**, **Palo-Darksly**, **Elaiza**, **BlackLady-AoD**, **Yoyi**, **Relena Sakurazuka Kaiba**, **est-potter**, **Julieta**,** Sra.Danvers**, **Enovy**, **The Hawk Eye** y** Yue**. Quien se acuerde de cómo iba esto, podría dejarme un comentario? Porfi?

Adios!


	8. Muy Excitado, Eso Es Lo Que Es

Hola! Juro que esta vez tenía el capítulo antes, pero mi ordenador ha sufrido amnesia y desapareció todo, hasta el Windows, así que junto con mi capítulo se perdieron trabajos, imágenes, gigas de doujinshis yaoi… Una verdadera tragedia! Así que en cuanto he tenido tiempo me he puesto las pilas y lo he vuelto a hacer. Aquí va.

**You can ride my broomstick any day, Harry.**

Autora: **juxtaposed**

Traductora: **Ares Sasuke**

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes y lugares de J.K.Rowling y la historia de su autora, yo sólo la traduzco. Por no tener, no tengo ni los doujinshis yaoi que tanto tiempo me dediqué a buscar…

* * *

**Capítulo Ocho – ¡Muy Cachondo, Eso Es Lo Que Es!**

_Ya, claro._

Severus ignoró la voz sarcástica en su cabeza que se parecía asombrosamente a la de Draco.

_¡No tengo ningún interés en las tendencias sexuales del mocoso!_

Después de todo, él no estaba pensando en la típica actitud Gryffindor a-por-ellos de Harry, y cómo se podría traducir en el dormitorio. Y estaba seguro de que no estaba pensando en Harry demandándole placer. O en Harry derribándole y tomando a Severus en su boca…

Y definitivamente sus pantalones _no_ estaban demasiado apretados de repente.

Severus se revolvió en su asiento incómodo, inmensamente contento de llevar túnicas largas y sueltas.

No es que necesitara que le cubrieran, por supuesto.

O no lo necesitaría si su ahijado le dejara solo un par de minutos.

"¡Draco!" bramó. Draco le miró interrogante. "A pesar de lo mucho que aprecio tu compañía, ¿no necesitas estar en algún otro sitio?"

Draco echó la cabeza a un lado, pensando durante un momento. "No, no realmente."

"Eso ha sido más una educada sugerencia que una pregunta, Draco," gimió Severus.

"No se te da bien eso de las 'educadas sugerencias', Sev," comentó Draco.

Severus frunció el ceño.

"Oh, está bien. Vale. Puedo pillar una indirecta. Y bueno, _es_ la hora de la cena, ¿no?" Draco se estiró con elegancia mientras se levantaba. "He oído que los Elfos Domésticos van a servir salchichas esta noche. ¡Imagina las posibilidades!"

"Haré como que no he escuchado ese comentario," murmuró Severus sombríamente. "No tengo ninguna necesidad de conocer tus pervertidas inclinaciones. Sólo quiero que me dejes en paz."

"Oh, vamos, Severus. Como si quisieras perderte la oportunidad de ver a Potter con una grande, gorda y carnosa salchicha entre sus labios," señaló Draco deliberadamente.

Severus se paró a pensar. La imagen era ciertamente tentadora… Sacudió la cabeza antes de que pudiera meterse de lleno en una fantasía. "Muy bien, Draco, te acompañaré hasta allí. Pero esto no tiene nada – _nada_ – que ver con lo que has sugerido."

Draco asintió gravemente, con esa maltita sonrisita en su cara. "Por supuesto que no."

Severus frunció el ceño, pero le señaló la puerta con la mano a su ahijado.

No es que necesitara…_calmarse_ primero, por supuesto.

Juntos, tomaron el camino hacia el Gran Comedor. En el pasillo antes de llegar, una cabeza de despeinado pelo negro estaba girando la esquina.

"Oh, mira quién es…¡Potter!" Le llamó Draco, lanzándole una malévola sonrisa a Severus. "¡Yoo-hoo!"

Por delante, Harry se paró en seco y se dio la vuelta lentamente. Severus miró con la boca abierta a su ahijado. "¿Acabas de decir 'yoo-hoo'?" Reclamó con horror.

"Malfoy," empezó Harry, con voz ahogada. "¿Acabas de decir 'yoo-hoo'?"

"Sí," afirmó Draco sin problemas, dando saltitos para llegar a Harry.

"¿Es que eso también está de moda?" Preguntó Severus sarcásticamente, con su túnica ondeando detrás mientras se acercaba a los dos chicos. Draco alzó una soberbia ceja, pero Harry se rió entre dientes.

"Bueno, puedo darme cuenta cuando no soy querido," lloriqueó Draco, y empezó a alejarse. "Me iré a ver esas salchichas."

Harry se quedó mirándole. "No quiero saberlo, ¿verdad?"

"Lo que quiere es ver a chicos atractivos comiéndolas,"explicó Severus, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Oh. Desde luego es – _abierto_ en cuanto a sus preferencias," comentó Harry.

Severus bufó. "Gay como Gilderoy Lockhart."

Harry soltó una carcajada.

Entonces ambos se dieron cuenta a la vez que estaban teniendo una conversación civilizada.

"Er, vale, bueno, pues – me voy," tartamudeó Harry, intentando controlar la dirección que estaba tomando su flujo sanguíneo. Honestamente, ¿qué estaba mal con él? Algunas frases divertidas de Snape y un momento de camaradería, ¿y se ponía _cachondo_?

"Potter, espera." Severus estaba horrorizado por las palabras que habían escapado de su boca. Ciertamente había disfrutado del momento con Harry, ¿pero qué excusa plausible tenía para retenerle aquí? De repente, los espantosos recuerdos de los últimos días cruzaron su cabeza, junto con sus vagas sospechas.

"¿Si, profesor?" Preguntó Harry nervioso. Dios, ¿qué intentaba hacerle Snape? ¿Se había dado cuenta de que Harry estaba caliente como si ardiera? ¿Le iba a castigar? Eso esperaba – le vendría bien una azotaina en condiciones, _especialmente si lo hacía Snape_, pensó, y luego se dio cuenta de que tenía que dejar de pensar en ser azotado por Snape y empezar a pensar en cómo, exactamente, el Señor y la Señora Weasley habían producido siete niños. La imagen mental le hizo temblar.

Severus observó la temblorosa forma de Harry. ¿Era un signo de culpa? _Me gustaría hacerle temblar así_, pensó distraídamente, y luego se obligó a sí mismo a estar concentrado en el asunto presente. "Como sabe, tuve un comportamiento bastante inusual recientemente," empezó.

"Sí," Harry asintió lentamente, dándose cuenta de a dónde iba esto, y esperando no parecer culpable. "Um, me alegra ver que ya no está –" se paró, e hizo una buena imitación del estado ebrio de Severus, incluyendo el balanceo.

"Sí," Severus frunció el ceño mirando a Harry, que inmediatamente se enderezó, sin intentar demasiado disimular su risa. "Aunque me refiero al estado anterior a ese. Creo que podría haberle dicho algunos – comentarios inapropiados en esos momentos."

_Puedes montar mi escoba cuando quieras, Harry._

Ambos se sonrojaron – los dos lo recordaban muy bien.

"Bueno, um, no pasa nada, de verdad –" Harry se lió con sus propias palabras.

"No me he disculpado," Severus dijo alzando una ceja.

"No, no por supuesto que no," Harry le dio la razón. "Solo estoy diciendo, que no me importó ni nada, no es que crea que deba ir diciendo ese tipo de cosas, pero para mi, estuvo bien –" Se tapó la boca con las dos manos con horror. "Lo siento," murmuró entre sus dedos.

"Muy bien." Severus intentó ignorar las sutiles implicaciones detrás de las palabras de Harry. No funcionó muy bien y en lo único en lo que pudo pensar es en Harry montando su escoba _de verdad_. Asustándose ante la posibilidad de tener una erección justo cuando estaba a punto de cenar enfrente de toda la escuela, sintió la repentina necesidad de culpar a James Potter. Lo que siempre hacía cada vez que algo le iba mal desde que sus caminos se habían cruzado. "Todo es tu culpa," murmuró enfadado.

Excepto que James Potter ya no estaba vivo, recordó más tarde, y Harry era el único sustituto oportuno en ese momento.

"¿Huh?" Harry parecía confuso. Severus intentó no irritarse por lo _mono_ que estaba.

"Te culpo," dijo lentamente, estrujándose el cerebro buscando una buena excusa. "Por – ¡lo que pasó!"

"¿Qué pasó?" Harry repitió inseguro, concentrándose más en el esfuerzo de evitar la formación de un bulto en sus pantalones que en estar preocupado por meterse en problemas.

"¡Lo que pasó!" Gruñó Severus. "¿Te acuerdas, cuando estaba siento _alegre_?"

_Dios, qué gruñido, _Harry gimió por dentro, e inmediatamente intentó pensar en Dumbledore en la playa. "Urgh, puntitos violetas bailando – quiero decir, sí, lo recuerdo, Señor – ¿cree que fue mi culpa?"

"Así es." Severus se quedó callado un segundo. "¿Qué era eso de los puntitos bailando?"

Harry se puso colorado. "Nada. ¡Nada sobre Dumbledore! ¡Y no fue mi culpa!"

"¿De verdad?" Severus entrecerró los ojos, y entonces, para alarma de Harry, se echó hacia delante hasta quedar peligrosamente cerca. "Sus mejillas están sonrojadas. Sus pupilas están dilatadas, está nervioso, y está empezando a sudar. Todos son signos de culpa," ronroneó en su voz más grave, y Harry tragó con fuerza. _Jesucristo, este hombre es sexo con piernas. Y qué piernas…_

"No es culpa," insistió, encogiéndose cuando le salió un gallo. "De verdad."

Severus alzó una ceja. "¿Oh, no, señor Potter? ¿Entonces podría aclararme qué es?"

_¡Pues que estoy muy cachondo, eso es lo que es!_ Harry tomó aire. "Bueno, profesor, estoy muy cachondo, eso es lo que es."

Los ojos se ambos se abrieron enormemente.

"Puñetas, en realidad no quería decir eso," murmuró Harry por lo bajo, haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras esperaba una respuesta.

La mandíbula de Severus se abrió y cerró varias veces antes de que hablara. "Perfectamente aclarado, Señor Potter," dijo finalmente. "Puede irse." Señaló débilmente a las puertas del Gran Comedor.

"Um, ¿por qué no va usted primero, Señor?" Ante la mirada interrogante, Harry se sonrojó.

"Es sólo que, necesitaré un rato antes de que pueda andar –" Hizo un gesto vago hacia sus pantalones, y Severus intentó con todas sus fuerzas no dejar que sus ojos se quedaran mirando.

"Muy bien. Me gustaría añadir, que espero que su – aprieto – no tenga nada que ver con lo que fuera que estaba pensando sobre nuestro Director, Señor Potter. En ese caso tendría que preocuparme por sus inclinaciones."

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron y se atragantó. "¿Qué? Cree que – ¡oh dios no! ¿El professor Dumbledore? ¡Dios, no! Eurgh, no puedo creer que piense que era – ¡ugh! Yo –"

"Debería poder andar ahora," sonrió con satisfacción Severus. Efectivamente, Harry se dio cuenta de que se había desecho de su molesta erección.

Dirigió una mirada agradecida a Severus. "Gracias, Señor, yo – me voy ya." Harry entró flechado al Gran Comedor y se deslizó en su asiento, evitando las miradas curiosas de Ron y Hermione y cogiendo una copa de zumo de calabaza y bebiéndoselo de un trago.

"¿Por qué has tardado tanto?" Siseó Hermione.

Ron le dio un codazo. "No tendrías otro – er, problema de nuevo, ¿no, compañero?"

Harry se atragantó con su zumo. "¡No!" Su voz salió demasiado aguda, incluso para él, y se aclaró la garganta con fuerza. "Quiero decir, no." Ron lo miró sin estar convencido. "De verdad," insistió Harry, hasta que no pudo aguantar más la mirada de escepticismo. "Está bien, sí, pero ya se ha solucionado."

Ron le miró con una mezcla de engreimiento e incredulidad. "Joder, compañero."

"¿De qué estáis hablando?" Preguntó Hermione, acercándose.

Harry le dirigió a Ron una mirada de aviso. "En realidad nada, me encontré con Snape cuando bajaba." Mientras decía esto, el Maestro de Pociones en cuestión entró en el Comedor, ligeramente alterado.

Ron se atragantó con su comida, moviendo la cabeza con rapidez entre su mejor amigo y el temible profesor. "Espera – tú – Snape - ¡córcholis!" Se giró hacia Harry, con un tono de desesperación en su voz. "_Por favor_ dime que él no tiene nada que ver con tu – problema."

"Bueno," Harry dudó, mientras Ron empezaba a ponerse verde.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que Snape te estaba dando problemas, Harry?" Preguntó Hermione, frunciendo el ceño.

"No – quiero decir, sí, pero - ¡ayudó a que se fuera!"

Ron dejó salir un chillido, haciendo que Hermione le mirara confundida. "¿Y a ti qué es lo que te pasa, Ron? Oh, pero debo decir, Harry, que Snape ha sido increíblemente amable. Incluso si él fue el que causó el problema en primer lugar… ¿Ron? ¿Te pasa algo? Harry, ¿qué es lo que le pasa a Ron?"

Harry miró a su mejor amigo que en ese momento estaba con la cara metida en su bol de guisantes blandos, y luego a Hermione, que estaba intentando pescarlo. Contempló explicarlo, pero se calló.

En vez de eso, se encogió de hombros, y mordió una patata frita. "Er – no puedo decir que lo sepa, Hermione."

Bueno. Después de todo _había_ jurado hacer sufrir a Ron.

* * *

Bueno, otro encuentro caliente… jeje. Quien vota por que se dejen de tonterías y se encierren en un aula vacía? Aunque entonces no saldrían estas frases de doble sentido… Me da pena Ron, el pobre va a salir traumatizado del fic.

Aviso que el próximo capítulo es el último que hay publicado. La autora me ha asegurado que no tiene intención de abandonarlo, pero va muy lenta, así que después del siguiente capi, hasta que ella no actualice la historia no habrá más.

Como siempre, dar las gracias a los que me dejan sus comentarios: **Elaiza**, **valethsnape**, **Julieta**, **Little My**, **Lupita. ****Snape**, **BlackLady-AoD**, **liz.hattu79**, **Eleonor Snape** y **The Hawk Eye**.

Por favor… review? Para quitarme la pena que me da el ordenador con tanto espacio libre? Venga, que en el último habéis sido un poco tacaños…


	9. ¡No Más Alcohol!

Buenas! He tardado bastante, pero ya han terminado los exámenes, y me he puesto a traducir. No han ido nada mal. Aprovecharé para ponerme con otras historias, porque de esta ¡¡ya no hay más capítulos!!

**You can ride my broomstick any day, Harry.**

Autora: **juxtaposed**

Traductora: **Ares Sasuke**

**Disclaimer:** todo el universo de Harry Potter es de J. K. Rowling, y la historia es de quien la escribió.

* * *

**Capítulo Nueve: ¡No Más Alcohol!**

Hermione tuvo que dejar a Ron en paz después de pasar varios minutos intentando reanimarle sin éxito, y se giró hacia Harry. "¿Entonces qué era lo que Snape te estaba haciendo?"

"Er - ¿qué?" Harry se atragantó con una patata. "¡Nada!" _Desafortunadamente_, pensó un tanto desanimado, y suspiró. "Nada de nada."

Ella le dirigió una mirada interrogante, pero no le presionó más, aunque parecía que le estaba costando contenerse. "Bueno, entonces nada. Quería decirte que he estado intentando leer acerca de lo que hiciste para la – tú-sabes-qué – y me estaba preguntando sobre algunas de las cosas que hiciste para la creación del polvo de hadas…"

Harry asintió. "Sí, esa parte fue bastante peliaguda – pero, er - ¿podemos discutir esto más tarde? Preferiría, ya sabes, que no se enterara toda la escuela."

"Nadie nos está escuchando, y no es como si sepan que estamos –" Hermione lanzó una mirada de sospecha alrededor de ellos, mientras acallaba sus dudas, pero paró de repente.

Harry alzó la vista de donde estaba diseccionando a su pez. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Er - ¿por qué Malfoy le está haciendo una felación a una salchicha?"

Harry se movió para poder ver la mesa de Slytherin. Draco le saludó animadamente con la mano, y luego se metió un trozo impresionante de salchicha entre sus labios, guiñándole el ojo a Harry mientras lo hacía.

Harry gimió, pero se sonrojó. "Te aseguro que no lo quieres saber."

"Pero él esta –"

"Ha _dicho_, que no lo quieres saber. Y yo definitivamente no lo quiero saber. ¿Podemos ponernos de acuerdo en que no deberíamos saberlo?" Ron levantó la cabeza de sus guisantes, y cometió el error de mirar a Draco, que ahora estaba paseando su lengua por el final de la salchicha. "Hostia puta, de verdad que no necesitaba ver eso. ¿Por qué la gente no puede dejar que un hombre se muera en sus vegetales en paz?"

Fue, en conjunto, ignorado.

Hermione se puso pensativa mientras observaba las mejillas rosadas de Harry. "Él es – quiero decir, ya sabemos que tú estás más en mi campo que en el de Ron… ¿tú y Malfoy estáis –?"

Harry le miró horrorizado.

"Por el amor de Merlín, si estáis tan determinados a torturarme antes de dejarme morir, sólo lanzadme un Crucio, ¡sería menos doloroso!" Se quejó Ron. "Como si no fuera malo haber visto a Malfoy chupando una salchicha, ¿queréis que me imagine que es la salchicha de _Harry_?"

Harry sintió cómo sus tripas se secaban y sufrían una deshidratada muerte. "Por favor, no vuelvas a decir esas palabras en ese orden en tu vida."

"¡Bueno, no es mi culpa si ella pone esas ideas en mi cabeza!"

"Sabes, Weasley, me he dado cuenta de que sólo tienes _ideas_ cuando te sientes inclinado a tenerlas," comentó Draco alegremente desde su asiento. "Así que a lo mejor _te gusta_ la idea de que yo le este haciendo esto a Potter –" y aquí hizo una demostración con un movimiento extremadamente obsceno a su salchicha alemana, y se lamió los labios mientras se retiraba.

Ron chilló como una niña por la implicación. "Yo no – no quiero – tú o Harry –"

Draco le miró curioso. "O quizá es sólo para mirar – eres un voyeur, ¿eh? Bueno, estoy totalmente de acuerdo. De hecho, permíteme que continúe con el show –" Y abrió la boca de nuevo.

"!Señor Malfoy!" La profesora McGonagall tuvo la sensación de que era el momento de interrumpirles; a pesar de que estaba disfrutando de todo el teatro, parecía que Albus demasiado – el viejo le había pedido palomitas a los Elfos Domésticos – y Severu estaba apretando los dientes con tanta fuerza que necesitaría una nueva dentadura para cuando terminara la cena. "Absténgase de exhibir un comportamiento lascivo en el Gran Comedor."

Draco parpadeó de manera inocente. "¿Qué comportamiento lascivo? Yo sólo estoy disfrutando esta deliciosa salchicha."

Ella le dirigió una mirada severa. "Bueno, disfrútela de verdad pero consumiéndola. No hay necesidad de insertar repetidamente la misma salchicha en su boca."

"Si de verdad cree eso, estoy seguro de que hay muchos hombres decepcionados en su pasado, profesora," dijo Draco muy serio.

"SEÑOR MALFOY," cortó Severus bruscamente, antes de que Minerva pudiera reducir todos los puntos de Slytherin. Se fue hacia Draco y le arrastró a la fuerza fuera de su asiento y del Comedor.

"Todo lo que estoy diciendo es que es una bruja muy atractiva, con una moral intachable," protestó Draco mientras le llevaban sujetado por el codo hacia las mazmorras. "¡Era un cumplido!"

"Debes intentar detener tu inexplicable necesidad de construir situaciones en las que puedas discutir las vidas sexuales de tus profesores, Draco," gruñó Severus. "O las de cualquiera, ya que estamos."

Draco levantó una imperiosa ceja. "Si te refieres a mi caritativa contribución a tu causa, no recuerdo haberte oído quejarte antes. De hecho, parecías bastante _animado_ por mi información."

"¡Yo no estaba de ninguna manera!" Negó Severus inmediatamente, aunque era una mentira demasiado evidente.

Desafortunadamente, Draco siempre había sido precozmente perceptivo. "Sev, podría haberme ido de camping con la tienda que tenías montada en tus pantalones."

"Ya eres lo suficiente afeminado(1). Y voy a elegir ignorar su extremadamente obsceno comentario," remarcó Severus rotundo. Después se le ocurrió añadir, "Además, no me llames Sev."

"¿Crees que eso era obsceno? Apenas," bufó Draco. "Obsceno hubiera sido señalar tu p-"

"¡Draco!" Severus le interrumpió, antes de que pudiera sufrir un aneurisma. "Soy tu _professor_. Soy tu _padrino_. Tienes quinientos años de linaje detrás de tí. Estoy seguro de que puedes conseguir aparentar un _mínimo_ de decoro."

"Sólo estaba señalando lo que hubiera sido verdaderamente obsceno," lloriqueó Draco. "Soy un alma incomprendida."

Con eso, se dio la vuelta y se fue a saltitos refunfuñando, dejando a Severus solo en el pasillo con un desesperado antojo de su precioso Firewhiskey. _Seguro que un traguito no hace daño, ¿verdad?_

Había llegado a su habitación cuando recordó que fue el alcohol el que le había metido en todo este maldito desastre. Con una voluntad de hierro legendaria, consiguió no sucumbir a la llamada del Firewhiskey, que parecía estar emitiendo las vibraciones más atrayentes que podía para que fuera, si es que una botella era capaz de coquetear.

_No. No habrá más alcohol. En lugar de eso, habrá mucha reflexión sobre la maldad del alcohol cuando se combina con el imparable atractivo de una cierta celebridad que podría mandarte a Azkaban. Oh, y sí, por no mencionar el pequeño problema sobre quién me maldijo hace unos días._

Severus se paró en mitad de la monserga. _Pensándolo bien, quizá el alcohol __sea__ una buena idea._

_¡No! No, no, no. __No más alcohol. El alcohol lleva a ser amigables y de alguna manera menos temible. Por no mencionar las facultades mentales reducidas. Las cuáles necesitamos para resolver el molesto puzzle de mi disposición alegre reciente._

Mientras empezaba a recordar los eventos una vez más, desde las sonrisas a los Hufflepuffs hasta los puntos que había dado a Gryffindor y finalmente el comentario tan vergonzosamente insinuante que había hecho al jodido Harry Potter, Severus sintió la intensa urgencia de patear a un gatito, o quizás tener una pequeña charla sobre la vieja tortura al estilo Muggle. Cerró los ojos, se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y cogió aire con fuerza. _Soy un Mortífago __reformado__. Reformado_, repitió silenciosamente en su mente.

La opción del alcohol cada vez se veía mejor. Le lanzó una mirada evaluativa al bote de Firewhiskey, que pareció menearse un poco.

"Eres una vil tentación, espero que lo sepas," le dijo Severus con reproche, mientras sacudía la muñeca para convocarlo.

La botella simplemente arrulló.

_Oh, genial. Me he convertido en alguien para ser arrullado. Lo próximo que sepa, seré clamado como una especie de… Lupin._

Severus fulminó con su mirada a la botella por tomarse esas libertades con él, pero quedó para su irritación indiferente ante su ceño patentado de Mortífago.

"Sólo por eso, no pienso beber de ti," dijo con arrogancia, y lo apartó. Después de una pequeña pausa, en la que el Firewhiskey intentó ganarle de nuevo con brillitos extra-tentadores, lo puso en una estantería alta, fuera de su vista. Dejó salir un suspiro de alivio cuando la tentación ya no estuvo a la vista.

_Ahora no más alcohol._

El alivio se transformó rápidamente en una especie de pánico desesperado.

_¡No más alcohol! ¿Pero qué he hecho?_

"Tranquilízate," murmuró para sí, entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando consigo mismo en alto, y se puso a maldecir. No era momento de volverse loco, ya habría tiempo para eso después, posiblemente en Azkaban, después de matar a quien fuera que le había hechizado para que fuera bueno. O después de que alguien se enterara de los pensamientos extremadamente inapropiados que había estado escondiendo sobre un cierto Niño Que Vivió. Pero como lado positivo, Azkaban sería bonito y pacífico; le dejarían revolcarse en su sufrimiento y ser tan malevolente y sarcástico como quisiera. Estaba seguro de que podría insultar y burlarse de los dementores lo que deseara, por no mencionar que probablemente harían desaparecer todos los pensamientos lujuriosos que tenía sobre el mocoso Potter. Sí, los dementores probarían ser muy útiles. Sería un alivio; Severus encontraba antinatural no menospreciar a un Gryffindor, particularmente cuando ese Gryffindor era el hijo de James Potter.

_Quizá podría pedirle a Albus que trajera uno especialmente para mí._

_Quizá_, Severus permitió que sus pensamientos flotaran a un lugar feliz, _quizá podría encadenar uno a Albus, y comprobar si puede perder esa maldita feliciad. Sí, un Dementor podría conseguirlo._

_Oh, a quién intento engañar. Estoy hablando de Albus Dumbledore. Un Dementor se alimentaría de él hasta parecerse a Slughorn y el viejo seguiría centelleando. Es la alegría personificada, joder, y siempre está intentando difundirla, como si fuera una enfermedad transmisible –_

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea horrible. _¡Albus!_ Podría haber sido el mismísimo Dumbledore el que le había hechizado. Coincidía con el modus operandi del metomentodo viejo mago, intentar forzar a Severus para que fuera agradable incluso en contra de su voluntad y de las leyes de la naturaleza. El viejo era lo suficiente poderoso y escurridizo como para haberlo hecho y pasar desapercibido.

_Pero Albus no se hubiera molestado. Lo hubiera colado en mi contrato en cuanto dejara de mirarle._

No, no, racionalizó Severus. Sus sospechas iniciales eran las más probables: Dumbledore podría saber algo del tema, pero era poco probable que fuera el culpable. Estaba protegiendo a alguien; alguien, Severus sospechaba con fuerza, con un atractivo pelo alborotado, afilados ojos verdes y que en ocasiones respondía al título del Niño Que Mató A Voldemort.

Harry. Jodido. Potter.

Sí, Severus estaba bastante seguro de que Harry era el responsable. Odiaba admitirlo, pero Harry _era_ lo suficiente inteligente y creativo como para hacerlo – parcialmente debido al entrenamiento que el propio Severus le había dado, por supuesto. Y desde los once años, el chico había estado escabulléndose por el castillo, lo que quería decir que lo más probable es que ahora fuera como una segunda naturaleza para él. Y también desde los once años, había sido un Gryffindor, lo que significaba que era lo suficiente imprudente como para haber decidido gastar una broma al temible Maestro de Pociones.

Severus estaba profundamente decepcionado consigo mismo al darse cuenta de que no estaba planeando inmediatamente una retribución, y que en realidad le tenía un reticente mínimo de respeto por el chico por haber conseguido gastarle la broma – si es que lo efectivamente lo había hecho.

_Pero estoy seguro de que ha sido él. sólo tengo que probarlo. Y cuando lo haga, me aseguraré de castigarle apropiadamente. Con una buena regañina. O, quizá incluso sea necesaria unos cuantos azotes._

Severus echó la culpa a sus años de Mortífago por semejantes pensamientos pervertidos y degenerados, y por reaccionar a ellos sin ni siquiera poder usar el alcohol como excusa.

* * *

Todo el mundo quiere torturar a Severus. Ya le echa narices hasta una botella. Aunque eso es razón de más para dejar de beber. Por lo menos para alejarse de su llamada!

(1) En esta frase, en inglés utilizan la palabra _camp_, en relación con el camping que dice Draco que podría hacer con la tienda que Sev hizo. Un juego de palabras con 'camp' que significa afeminado y camping.

Como avisé en el anterior, este es el último capítulo que juxtaposed ha publicado. No ha abandonado la historia, pero se toma su tiempo con cada capítulo. Así que a mandarle ánimos a la autora! Que en cuanto salga otro, me pondré con él.

Y un gracias muy grande a todas las personas que me han dejado reviews: **Serena Minamino-Lupin**, **Julieta**,** kaixo**,** Lupita. Snape**,** Lady Asuky**, **liz.hattu79**,**Sra.Danvers**, **valethsnape**,** Calipso**,** BlackLady-AoD**,**The Hawk Eye**, **AC Akasuna y Lilith Uzumaki**, **quejicus** y **Caliope**.

Pues a esperar al siguiente! Hasta entonces, hasta luego!!


End file.
